


One Kiss is All it Takes.........

by Patriots1180



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Budding Relationship, Developing Relationship, Edeldola - Freeform, Edelmandola, Falling In Love, Flirting, Football, Football Player Jules, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Model Dola, Modeling, Photographer Dola, Photography, Ring Ceremony, Sex, Skateboarding, Strangers to Lovers, The Body Issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: One kiss is all it takes falling in love with me.......Julian wasn't sure he made the right call when he told his manager he would do the Body Issue photo shoot. That is until he meets the lead photographer and can't take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	1. Long Boards & Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from LtBR (Let the Bullets Rain) series to post this one. It's taken me over a year to write from beginning to end and I hope you all enjoy it.

Julian wasn’t sure what to make of the phone call he just received. The Body Issue? He would have to be naked and not that he wasn’t used to it in the locker room it was just…….different. He knew who to talk to. He unlocked his phone sending a text message to Gronkowski. He wasn’t surprised by the answer he received. 

Gronk: Go for it Minitron! 

The wide receiver still wasn’t sure if this was for him as he called his agent and accepted the offer. He took a deep breath running a hand through his hair as he paced into front of his bedroom window. He was really doing this! He was going to be nude on the cover of a magazine. 

Julian pulled up to an old building in the industrial area of downtown LA. His manager Lisa was right beside him as he stepped out of his car and headed into what appeared to be an abandoned building. What this some kind of joke? This place looked like a dump. 

Julian edged away from the walls noticing the grime coating them and tried to stay in the middle of stairs he was climbing. They finally made it to the shooting location and a young woman greeted them. “You must be Mister Edelman. Please follow me.” 

He looked to his manager who shrugged in return and motioned him to follow after. She led them to another room where a few photographers were gathered and Julian froze. There kneeling in the center of the room and messing with his camera lens had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

Dressed in a plain white t-shirt, tight dark jeans, and sneakers and his short dark hair looked messy, like the man had just fucked someone in the other room. He must be the photographer Julian thought unable to tear his eyes away from the man. As if the man sensed the receiver’s eyes on him it he looked up from his camera to meet Julian’s gaze. His dark chocolate eyes taking in the three of them, lingering on Julian and let his eyes roam the receiver’s body. 

“This is.” The young blonde started but was cut off by the handsome photographer “I’m Danny Amendola. I’m the lead photographer for your shoot. You must be Julian?” Danny extended his hand and Julian shook himself out of his trace as he shook Danny’s hand. 

“Yes. That me.” Julian replied nervously attempting to stop the blush that had begun to grow on his cheeks. He sincerely hoped Danny did not notice it but of course he did. “Nervous? I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” A smirk spread across Danny’s face and winked before turning back to the young blonde.

“Let’s sit down and discuss what exactly we want for this shoot.” She nodded and led the way to another room with large table. Taking a seat Julian tried to keeps his eyes trained away from Danny’s but it was no use. The brunette kept smiling in his direction and asking him question after question. First they were easy but soon they soon became more difficult and uncomfortable. 

“Have you ever been nude for a photo shoot before?” Danny asked looking directly in Julian’s eyes as the younger man became visibly uncomfortable. 

“No.” Julian replied nervously averting Danny’s eyes and squirming slightly in his chair. The handsome photographer slid a hand across the brushing against Julian’s fingers and causing him to look up. “You have nothing to worry. We are all here to make you feel comfortable.”

Julian sure as hell didn’t feel comfortable the way the sexy bombshell across the table was looking at him. How was he supposed to get through a photoshoot naked with this guy as his photographer when he was already half hard in pants? Then the fucker smirked in his direction. “Besides its nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

That smirk should be illegal he thought as he snapped his neck quickly away from Danny. He didn’t miss the small chuckle that escaped the brunette. He kept his eyes on his manager and whoever the other blonde lady was but he couldn’t help but feel the heated gaze of the photographer on him. 

After the meeting was finished they took him for a tour of the set before Danny pulled him aside. He couldn’t help the tingle that shot up his spine from the older man’s hand on his arm. “Can I see your phone?”

Julian nodded not really wondering too hard about why Danny wanted his phone as he unlocked it and handed it over. Danny handed it back to him seconds later. “Here’s my number. Call me if you have any questions or.” He paused wetting his lips “Concerns.” 

The wide receiver swallowed hard feeling himself growing hard yet again. “Thanks.” He muttered as another blush blossomed on his cheeks. And of course Danny took notice of this wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “No need to be flustered it will all go fine.” 

He gave Julian a sweet smile before slowly pulling his arm away and heading back towards the table. He couldn’t help but watch Danny’s tight, perfectly curved ass as he walked away. The swagger he walked with was enough to melt Julian into a puddle. 

He was so focused on admiring Danny’s rear end that he jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Your photographer is a fine piece isn’t he?” His manager whispered into his ear. He could feel her hair on his shoulder. 

“Umm. Sure?” Julian replied trying to hide the quiver in his voice. “He’s single and unfornately for me gay.” 

“Really?” Julian asked a little too eagerly. “Yup. Go get him tiger.” She pushed him away playfully. Julian stumbled forward catching Danny’s eye once again and he smirked. “You ok there Mister Football?” 

“Uh yea.” Julian turned around to glare at his manager and she beamed at him. He grabbed Lisa’s arm muttering goodbye to Danny as he drug her out of the room chuckling. “I’m not interested in the photographer.” He growled as he dropped her arm. 

She just chuckled harder “Sure. Whatever you say Mister Football.” Julian rolled his eyes running ahead of her a few steps. “He seems interested in you if you ask me.” 

Julian froze mid-step as she caught up with him. “He was practically eye fucking you today.” Julian shook his head encouraging his feet to move. 

“He models too yah know.” She said as they reached the bottom of the step. Julian turned quirking an eye brow in her direction; it didn’t surprise him at all the man was built like a Greek God. “Thought you weren’t interested?” She quipped noticing the blush staining his cheeks. 

Julian didn’t reply and she continued “Ford Models signed him last year. He spends most of his time photographing though.” Julian nodded soaking up all the information she gave him like a sponge. He bid her goodnight stepping into his car and doing a quick google search the hot photographer’s name. And sure enough there he was buck naked.

Julian quickly closed the browser feeling dirty as his cock twitched. He drove home hopping in the shower and turning it as cold as he could stand. He grabbed his hard cock, needing to get rid of this little problem before the shoot. 

After taking care of himself and feeling a bit calmer, he wandered into the kitchen grabbing some leftovers and reheating them. He plopped down on the couch with his plate and noticed he had a text message. It was from non-other than the hot photographer.

Danny: Hoping this is your number Mister Football. 

Julian paused unable to form anything remotely intelligent to text back. He struggled for a few minutes before typing back lamely. 

Jules: Yea. It’s me.  
Danny: Good. You feeling better about the shoot?  
Jules: Yes I guess.  
Danny: You don’t sound convinced.  
Jules: Yea I’m good.  
Danny: Good. Don’t forget your appointment tomorrow. Maybe I’ll stop by……….  
Julian’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Danny again.  
Jules: Just maybe?  
Danny: Yea…. I’ll see. Do you want me to drop by?  
Jules: Maybe……  
Danny: I’ll see what I can do. Sleep well Mister Football. 

Julian sighed looking down at his lap, his cock had already sprung back to attention. He was so screwed! He was falling for the hot photographer fast. 

He made his way to his appointment at the salon the next afternoon. He was a little apprehensive as he wasn’t sure all what they wanted to do. When he asked Lisa about it she laughed and told him to enjoy it. He wasn’t quite sure quite what to make of it. 

He was pulled into a side room by a team of ladies the second he entered. They trimmed his hair and made sure his facial hair was trimmed short, the perfect five o’clock shadow. Next he was directed to a chair as they shaped and groomed his nails. He apologized profusely for how ugly his feet looked. They were truly disgusting, his toes nails were all jacked up, his feet scarred from years of playing football and running drills. 

“You behaving in here?” 

Julian recognized the smooth mellow voice the second he heard it. He jerked his head up his eyes landing on Danny who grinned at him. The man was in a plain black t shirt and jeans today and Julian would be damned if he didn’t look hotter than he did yesterday. The man certainly knew how to dress himself, everything hugging his body in all the right places. 

“Danny you’re here.” The blonde who was working on his nails spoke up. She dropped his hand in favor of gliding across the room towards Danny and grasping his forearm. “I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

“Been busy Lorraine.” He smiled at her before returning his eyes to Julian. “How you doing in here Mister Football?” 

“Uh…. Good.” Julian muttered as Danny’s eye roamed over his body once again. Danny sent his a mischievous smile his eyes lighting up. “I see you haven’t gotten to the fun part yet.”

“Fun part?” He asked, his stomach tying itself in knots. Danny’s smile grew wicked “Your manager didn’t inform you?”

The wide receiver swallowed “Inform me of what?” He was growing concerned about how excited Danny seemed to be. “They’re going to give you a Brazilian wax.” 

“A what?!?!” Julian exclaimed and quieted down at the glare he received from the nail tech, who yanked his hand closer to her. 

“It’s a full body wax.” Danny replied his eyes were glowing with mirth. “Oh no. No. I’m not doing that.” Julian stammered his eyes pleading. 

The photographer’s eye twinkled “Yes. You are. Everyone does for the body issue.” 

The receiver sighed breaking eye contact with Danny. What the hell had he gotten himself into. He looked up when a he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

Julian shot his look showing he was anything but fine. Danny stifled a quiet laugh. “Here I’ll make you a deal. You go get your wax on and afterwards I’ll take you out for one of those burgers you love so much.”

A blush began to spread across Julian’s cheeks and it was evident Danny saw it too. “No need to get worked up about it. It will be fine, you just have to relax.” The photographer gave his shoulder a squeeze before the girls shooed him up and out of the room. 

Danny occupied the seat Julian had just vacated and motioned to one of the girls. She smiled up at him through her flirty eyelashes as she removed his shoes and placed his feet in the water. She was pretty and all but he had his eye on someone else. 

Danny leaned back enjoying the massage his feet and calves were receiving. It had been awhile since he had gotten a pedicure. A scream of pain echoed down the hall and he bolted upright. “Maybe Julian wasn’t ready to handle this.” Another pained cry echoed down the hall and Danny winced, he knew Lorraine too well. He knew exactly what piece of anatomy she was waxing. 

An hour later Julian hobbled into the room, walking rather awkwardly Danny noted. “How you doing?” “Never again.” Julian muttered darkly as he made his way to the seat beside Danny. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Danny joked but the look on Julian’s face was enough to tell the photographer otherwise. Danny leaned over rubbing his hand across Julian’s forearm and whispering “I’m sure it will look great tomorrow.” 

Julian shuddered at the feeling of Danny’s warmth breath so close to his ear. And he definitely couldn’t control the blush that seemed to blossom across his face whenever Danny appeared. He turned away hoping to hide it from the other man. 

Danny grinned, he saw the reaction he got out of Julian and he loved it! The other man was blushing like a school girl and hiding it poorly. “Come on.” He grasped Julian’s hand and pulling the other man to his feet. “I promised you burgers after all.” 

“So besides eating burgers and playing football what do you do?” Danny asked after they had sat down and ordered at the burger place down the street. 

Julian thought the question over for a second before replying. “I like to skateboard.” “Really?” Danny’s eyes lit up “Me too. Long or short board?” 

“Long.” The receiver replied, excited to find they had something in common. Danny smirked “Same here.” 

“We should go together sometime.” Julian blurted out before he could stop himself. He could have slapped himself from being so forwards as his eyes went wide. Danny cocked his head amusement evident on his face as he replied “I’d like that. What are you doing this weekend?” 

Julian was taken aback; he couldn’t believe Danny was asking him out. Well as friends not as a date or anything but still. “Nothing too important.” 

“Saturday afternoon good for you Mister Football? I don’t want to interrupt any training you have going on or anything.” Danny was staring at him, his chocolate brown eyes glittering and Julian had to stop himself from being sucked into them.

“Training is in the morning. Saturday afternoon works.” Julian replied breaking eye contact. 

“Good. Then it’s a date.” Danny seemed so confident and it caused his heart to speed up. He was very much looking forward to getting to know the man across the table from him.


	2. Talking Body..... You've Got a Perfect One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Body Issue is in full swing..... and so is the flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have read the first chapter and left feedback. Feedback is much appreciated by writers and we thrive on it! Seriously kudos and comments are awesome and make me more motivated to write. It sucks when you are writing something new and pour so much time and effort into it and no one leaves comments and/or kudos.  
> Anyway onto Chapter 2.

A whirlwind of people were coming and going from the dressing room. Julian was overwhelmed at the number of people it seemed to take to get him prepared for one photo shoot. Make up was thickly being applied from his head to his toes. The makeup artistic moved on the painting the eye black on his cheeks when Danny entered. 

“What do you think Danny?” The petite red head asked leaned back and admiring her work. The photographer eyed the receiver critically and Julian had to force himself not squirm under his intense gaze. Danny leaned forward a grin spreading across his face as their eyes met. He ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair messing it up a bit and the wide receiver shivered slightly under the touch. 

“His hair is too clean cut. Rough it up a little bit. He can handle it.” Danny winked at him over his shoulder “I’ll see you out there Mister Football.” 

Julian swallowed hard as he watched Danny’s ass wiggle until he disappeared out the door. He was in deep trouble……….

The beautician finished his hair, handed him a robe, and shooed him out of the room. Julian glanced nervously around the set catching Lisa’s eye. She smiled in his direction motioning him over. Julian tightened the robe around his waist. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He was nuts. 

“Ready to shoot Mister Football?” Danny clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I guess so.” Julian trailed off eyes darting to the many cameras set up in the room. “You’ll be great. I told you have nothing to worry about.” Danny rubbed his shoulders affectionately. 

“Danny ready to shoot.” Someone called to the them. 

“That’s our cue. You’re going to need to drop your robe now stud.” Danny smirked as Julian nodded fumbling with the tie. “I’m going to make sure my camera’s ready. I’m looking forward to the show.” The photographer winked on his way back to his camera equipment.

The receiver choked on his spit as Lisa chuckled handing him a towel. “I told you he wants you.” Julian shot her a dirty look before wrapping the towel around his waist. Two could play at this game…….

Danny signaled to Lisa they were ready, at least he thought he was ready and then he saw him. Julian sauntered out with a only a white towel loosely held in his hand leaving little to the imagination. He had a confident smirk on his face when his eyes met Danny’s allowing the towel to slip a little lower. 

The photographer felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He had to hand it to him, the man had swagger. He could see the curve of his perfectly shaped ass and those abs. What Danny wouldn’t give to run a hand over them and a few other things as well. 

Julian smirked at him before letting his towel drop to the floor. Danny was in awe he had a nice thick cock too. The photographer wiggled in his chair as his cock hardened against his jeans. Someone threw Julian a football and the blonde looked up at him through his eyelashes, blinking them innocently. 

“Danny where should I put this?” The photographer’s cock twitched and he coughed in an attempt to buy himself some more time. He opened his mouth but no sound came out so he quickly shuffled over. He grabbed Julian’s wrist guiding it he football down to cover receiver’s crotch. “Right there.” 

Julian leaned closer and whispered “Are you sure that’s where you want my balls to go?” Danny’s eyes widened in shock at the receiver’s sudden flirtatiousness taking him by surprise. Danny recovered quickly smirking back “Maybe you’ll find out where my balls go on Saturday.” 

It was Julian’s turn to look surprised as the photographer made his way back over to the camera. The next hour was occupied by Julian placing his ball where ever Danny thought it should go. Finally, the photographer thought he had enough pictures of Julian’s ball and moved on to something else. 

“You like to skate so I figured we should have some shots with a board.” Danny suggested retrieving something from beside his camera. “So I brought you my long board.” 

“I do enjoy them long.” Julian quipped quietly, taking care no one else on the staff heard. Danny not one to be outdone came back with retort almost immediately. “Well maybe I’ll introduce to my other long board. You could ride it all night.”

Julian cock twitched and he jerked the board up to cover his hard on from the camera only to have it smack him right in his half hard cock. He hissed in pain trying to not let on what just happened. Danny however noticed immediately and signaled for a short break. He handed Julian his robe and guided him into the dressing room. 

Danny barely got the door shut before he launched himself at Julian and pinned the younger man to the wall. “Are you alright?” Julian didn’t have time to form a response before Danny’s lips met his in a needy, demanding kiss. He melted, nipping at Danny’s bottom lip. 

Danny moaned softly and it went straight to Julian’s dick as he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth. The photographer panted against the receiver’s mouth pulling away slightly and undoing the tie to Julian’s robe and letting it fall open. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Danny asked a hint of seduction in his voice as he trailed kisses down Julian’s neck past his collar bone to his abs. “Well now that you mention it, he does still hurt a little.” The receiver gave the photographer his best pout. 

“Is that so?” Danny murmured against the blonde’s hip before biting down on it. Julian let out a gasp as his dick twitched in response and the older man grinned like a wild man at the sight. He was just about to move his mouth when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Danny were ready to start again when you are.” The photographer sighed rising to his feet and dragging Julian into a searing kiss. He pulled away slowly “We will continue this on Saturday. I’ll give you a few minutes to deal with that.” He let his eyes trail down before throwing Julian a smirk as he adjusted himself. 

Danny quickly checked himself in the mirror before exiting the room and running straight into one of his assistant photographers. “Danny where have you been?” asked the giant of a man. 

“Checking on our client.” The photographer replied quickly, attempting bypassing his assistant. 

“Your hair looks messed up. Kinda like you had sex?” Kevin laughed as pink blossomed across Danny’s cheeks. He pushed the big oaf aside pretending to adjust his camera. “So what does this dude look like?” 

“See for yourself.” Danny said raising his eyes to watch the football player reenter the room. He dropped his robe and took ahold of the burger Lisa was handing him. “That’s him! He is awful short.” Kevin said a little too loudly causing Danny to roll his eyes and Julian to look up. 

The photographer motioned to the large man standing beside him “Kevin this is Julian. Julian this incredibly rude individual is Kevin. He is an assistant photographer.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Julian nodded awkwardly. It was always hard to be introduced to someone when you fucking naked. Kevin eyed Julian up and down before he licked his lips making the receiver very aware of his naked state. 

Whatever comfort Julian had before it front of the camera was now gone. Danny noticed it disappeared almost immediately after Kevin spoke. The confident flirty Julian he was having so much fun with was gone. Danny sighed shooting Kevin a glare before heading over to the wide receiver. 

Their eyes met and Danny could have punched Kevin in the face. Julian looked unsure of himself as the nerves began to take over. “Julian I want you to take a deep breath and relax. Were half done with the shoot already.” Julian sucked in a breath before releasing it slowly nodding at Danny. 

“You good?” Danny asked laying a hand on Julian’s shoulder. “Yea. Let’s do this. I’m ready.” Danny gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. A few shots in and Julian’s confidence seemed to grow. 

He bit into the burger a little sauce dibbling down his chin. He made sure he had Danny’s attention before sliding a finger through it and bringing to his mouth and sucking. Danny cleared his throat loudly  
“I think that’s enough shots of burgers moving on.” He met Julian’s eye over top of the camera and wagged his finger at the wide receiver. 

Julian just grinned grabbing his signature red gloves and pulling them on the next set. Danny bit down on his tongue so hard he was sure he’d bite through it. Julian was pulling his gloves on with his teeth and the photographer had to contain a moan that about bubbled out of him at the sight. He was just about to call for another break when one of his assistants drew his attention to a spot on Julian’s hip.

He called for makeup who set about covering it up. “I could swear this wasn’t here earlier.” The beautician said rubbing concealer over the spot. “It almost looks like teeth marks, did someone bite you?”

Julian suddenly became very interested in the ceiling ignoring the questioning looks thrown his way. Danny stifled a laugh ducking behind his camera lens. Oops. Maybe he shouldn’t have used so much teeth?

The makeup artist eyed Julian suspiciously finishing covering up the mark with some foundation. “We’re all set.” She turned to Danny shooting him look. She wasn’t an idiot; she saw the two of them go in the dressing room. Julian face was flushed in embarrassment and he avoided direct eye contact with Danny the rest of the shoot to the photographer’s amusement. 

Julian was grateful when the shoot ended and he was able to put clothes back on. He was tugging on a pair of jeans when Danny approached him. “Nice work out there today.”

The receiver shrugged “I didn’t do much.” Danny wetted his lips smirking “Oh you did plenty for me.” Another blush crept across Julian’s nose and the receiver had to force himself not to look away from the handsome man. “Is that so?” He cocked his head and let his eyes fall on the bulge that was beginning to form in the older man’s jeans.

“Don’t get too cocky.” Danny purred stepping closer and sliding an arm around Julian’s lower back pulling him closer. The younger man smiled and leaned forward his lips ghosting across Danny’s only to be interrupted by someone shouting the photographer’s name.

“Kevin.” Danny growled turning to face the idiot and dropping his arm from around Julian. Kevin narrowed his eyes watching Danny let go of Short Stuff. He saw the way Danny had flirted with tiny man the whole photo shoot and he didn’t like it. Not one little bit.

Danny sighed in annoyance “What did you need Kevin?” Kevin stared at the two men for a minute forgetting why he came to find Danny. The photographer raised a brow and gestured in exasperation as his assistant stumbled over his words “I…. um…. We need to review some film.”

“Ok. We can do that in a minute it’s not pressing.” Kevin nodded still staring at the two. “Do you mind?” Danny snapped.

“Huh. Oh…no.” Kevin replied leaning against the wall and smiling dopily at his boss. “Idiot.” Danny muttered under his breath and he felt Julian chuckle at his side. “Saturday?”

“Yup. Looking forward to it.” Julian was smiling coyly and it made Danny forget all about Kevin. “Good. I’ll text you my address later.” He pressed a kiss to receiver’s cheek before shooting Kevin a glare and yanking him away.

Two days of suggestive texts had Julian on edge. Danny was the master of sexual innuendo and if the man lived up to what he wrote, Julian was sure he would be absolutely fucking wrecked. The receiver already knew the man was skilled with his tongue and he shuddered to think what else he was capable of.

He pushed the dirty thoughts aside as he climbed up the front steps to Danny’s condo and knocked. The door opened and Julian’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. Danny was standing there in tight jeans, white t-shirt, and high end sneakers. But what caught Julian’s eye first was his backward snapback. He didn’t think Danny could look any hotter and he was so wrong.

“You going to come in or stare at me all day?” The smirk on Danny’s face knocked Julian back to reality. The hungry way Julian was staring at his body was getting the photographer all hot and bothered. He knew what was underneath all that clothing and he needed that naked body pressed against his like yesterday. 

Julian stepped inside, skateboard tucked under his arm and their eyes met. Neither man was sure who made the first move, but suddenly hands were tangled in hair and lips crashed against each other. Julian’s skateboard clattered to the floor and Danny kicked the door shut with his foot before sliding his hands down and hoisting the receiver up by his ass. The younger man responded by wrapping his legs around Danny’s waist and letting the photographer lead them into his bedroom.

They wasted no time stripping each other of their shirts; hand running all over skin, teeth nipping and lips kissing. Danny leaned down unzipping Julian’s jeans and slowly sliding them down the younger man’s hips. He paused to admire the bite mark he left a few days earlier on Julian’s hip. It’s purplish-blue a sharp contrast to Julian’s creamy skin.

He couldn’t help himself he leaned down to kiss it gently, relishing the shiver that passed through the younger man’s body. He smirked sliding Julian’s jeans the rest of the way down and tossing them over into the corner. Julian hooked his fingers in the hem of his black boxer briefs tugging them down slowly and giving the photographer a little show.

Danny growled softly as Julian kicked his underwear off; he couldn’t take it anymore! Julian was sprawled out naked in his bed; lust filled blue eyes met his own as he as the younger man spread his legs wide in invitation. He was on Julian a second later, their teeth clanked together as Danny’ spread some lube on his fingers and slowly slid his hand lower, tracing the younger man’s rim.

“We never did skateboard today.” Danny remarked as the two lay in bed together thoroughly wrecked. Julian laughed quietly before burying his face in the photographer’s neck and inhaling his scent. “Would you…um.” Julian raised his head staring at Danny who had a small blush creeping across his cheeks.

The receiver tilted his head curiously “Would I what?” Danny seemed to struggle to find the words as he glanced up at the ceiling. “Well there is this modeling and photography party coming up this Thursday night. Would you like to go with me?” Danny was finally able to drag his eyes away from the ceiling to meet Julian’s bright blue ones and the smile on the younger man’s face said it all. “I’d love to.”

Danny hugged Julian tighter to him and capturing his lips in a kiss. The photographer moaned in surprise when the receiver bit down on his lip and ground their hips together. He broke the kiss as Julian rolled him onto his back climbing on top.

The younger man smirked down at him rolling his hips “I seem to remember someone promising me I could ride his long board all night long.”

Danny snapped his hips, grinding them in a slow circle. He was damn proud of the long moan he drug out of Julian “Well I’m not one to break promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be coming next week sometime until then thanks for reading! And don't forget to hit that little button down there :)


	3. Someone Else Calling You Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin starts some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all for the wonderful comments and kudos! They make me smile so much and are so encouraging!

Two dates later and Julian felt himself falling for the photographer. Hard. They had finally gone skateboarding Tuesday afternoon after his workout and Julian had invited Danny back to his place the following evening for dinner. He grilled them steaks and asparagus which the older man seemed delighted with repaid him with dessert. Danny took care to be sure Julian was completely satiated before collapsing next to him in bed.

A car pulled into the wide receiver’s driveway and he headed outside. Danny was standing holding the passenger door open and motioned him inside. “You look stunning tonight.” The photographer whispered pressing a kiss to Julian’s temple as he climbed in. Danny loved the slightest hint of pink that lit up Julian’s cheeks at the compliment.

Neither man could keep their hands off each other on the car ride over. They were both smoothing their hair and adjusting their clothing as the car pulled up to the front door. Julian reached out teasing a piece of hair back in place with a smile and Danny couldn’t resist pulling Julian in for one last kiss.

The wide receiver felt a little out of place among the crowd, so many models and he knew none of them. He stuck close to Danny and the photographer must have sensed it pulling Julian close by the waist. Danny introduced him to his modeling agent Dominic, who was a hulk of a man. Julian had a hard time not fidgeting under the intense scrutiny in which the man eyed him with. He felt so exposed the way the agent blatantly looked his body up and down as if searching for flaws.

He turned his gaze to Danny a second later “I saw his body issue shots they looked good Dola.”The photographer smiled tightening his grip on Julian’s hip “Thanks.” Dominic turned his intense gaze back to Julian. “You ever think about modeling?”

“Umm. Not really.” Dominic snorted shaking his head “Well if you ever change your mind look me up kid.” Julian nodded and he turned to walk away. “He’s not so bad you just have to get used to him. He’s very…..intense.” Danny whispered hotly against his ear.

Julian met so many different people that night he and he was sure he’d forgotten all their names except one. Jimmy Garopollo. He was easy to talk to but Julian discovered they had a lot in common. The man used to play quarterback in college too.

That’s how Julian found himself on the couch sitting next to the GQ model. Danny had excused himself a few minutes earlier to talk to one of his clients. The receiver was deep in conversation with Jimmy when they were interrupted by none other than Kevin.

“Where is Danny, Short Stuff??” Julian and Jimmy exchanged a glance before simultaneously rolling their eyes.

“He went to mingle.” Julian replied turning back to Jimmy. Kevin leaned on the arm rest of the couch picking at his nails “I’m surprised you let him do that, Danny’s kinda of a slut.”

“Whatever.” Julian muttered shaking his head. “Shake your head all you want Short Stuff but I’ve known the man for years and all you are to him is arm candy.” Kevin paused a smirk overtaking his smug face “Let me rephrase that. You are his current fuck toy. You may be a pretty one but you’re just fuck toy.” 

Jimmy jumped to Julian’s defense “Shut the fuck up with that nonsense Kevin. I’m sure there is someone desperate enough to fuck you around here. Go find them!” Julian sent the model a grateful smile that didn’t reach his eyes. His insides burned and he couldn’t help but wonder if Kevin was right.

Jimmy placed a hand on his forearm watching as Kevin slunk away. “Ignore him please. He is a major douche. He’s just trying to stir up trouble.” Julian nodded as the model asked him about his as he called it ‘amazing catch at the Super Bowl.’ Julian was grateful for the subject change and happily obliged.

After a few moments, Julian visibly relaxed as he and Jimmy picked up the conversation like they never missed a beat. Kevin caught his eye over Jimmy’s shoulder, he frowned as the idiot nodded towards something behind him. Julian turned in confusion just in time to see Danny with a petite red headed woman hanging off his arm. She had her hand on his ass and Julian’s breath caught in his throat. They were both laughing as she shut the door behind them.

Kevin was right. He was fucking right and it was like slap in the face. Jimmy must have noticed too because he thrust a hand out to grab Julian’s wrist in an attempt prevent him from leaving. “Julian I’m sure it’s not what it looks like.”

The receiver shot his new friend a fake smile “Thanks. But I think I’m going to go, I have early training tomorrow.” Jimmy nodded slowly letting his hand fall from Julian’s wrist. And to add insult to injury Kevin slithered up to Julian, like the snake he was and whispered “I told you. You’re just a fuck toy.”

“Fuck off with that Kevin!” He heard Jimmy yell. Julian ignored them both pulling out his phone and sending a text as he exited the house. About ten minutes later a car pulled up and Julian hopped in, not bothering to look back.

Ryan Allen was in the driver’s seat his face full of concern. “Jules what’s wrong. Where’s Danny?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Julian muttered burying his face in his hands. Ryan laid a hand on his shoulder “You want me to take you home?” Julian shook his head. “Ok. Are you hungry?” The receiver shrugged as Ryan turned the car and headed for their favorite fast food restaurant.

Danny removed Dahlia’s hand from his ass the minute he felt it rest there. The little red head used to work for him. She had always seemed to have a crush on him and he felt sorry for her when he had to fire her. But her work awful, some of the worst pictures Danny had ever seen.

He felt he owed it to her when she came up begging to show him her new work. He sighed, pretending to laugh at one of her lame jokes as she led him into what he presumed was a studio. He missed the wink Dahlia sent Kevin as she closed the door and locked it. “So what’s the big secret?”

“You!” Dahlia giggled tracing her fingers up his chest and Danny realized this wasn’t an office at all as his eyes roamed the room, it was a damn bedroom. The photographer rolled his eyes removing her hand from his chest and stepping back. “We’ve been over this. I’m not interested and I brought a date!”

“I saw him. Not a bad looking specimen but he doesn’t compare to me.” Danny made a disgusted face pushing her aside. He tried the door handle “You locked the door?” He was starting to get pissed off!

“Come on now Dola don’t leave.” Dahlia whined, lying back on the bed and unstrapping the top of her dress. Danny glared at her unlocking the door and storming out. His eyes searched the crowd for Julian but he came up empty.

He spotted Jimmy coming towards him. “You better go track down your man. He looked upset when he left a few minutes ago.”

Danny’s eyes widened in shock “What? He left? Why?”

Jimmy shrugged helplessly “He saw you enter with Dahlia and with all the shit Kevin was talking.” Jimmy trailed off as panic began to spike in Danny’s stomach. He stepped outside and tried calling Julian. Voicemail. He sent a couple of texts. Nothing. He called again. Straight to voicemail this time.

Danny dropped his head in defeat running a hand through his hair. How was he going to fix this? He was just about to call a taxi when Kevin appeared on the porch. “Danny are you ok? I’ve been looking for you all night?”

Rage spread through his veins like wild fire at the sound of Kevin’s voice. He whipped around “You bastard! What the fuck did you say to him?”

Kevin blinked innocently but his smirk gave him away “To whom?”

“To Julian. What did you say to him?” Danny practically screamed. “Woah! Woah! Calm down Dola! I just told him the truth.” Kevin stepped closer placing a hand over Danny’s where they were clenching the railing. “He was nothing but a notch in your bedpost.”

All Danny could see was red. He whipped around ready to punch Kevin in his stupid pretty face but stopped when Jimmy appeared from around the corner. “Don’t hit him Dola he’s not worth it.”

Danny let out a shaky breath lowering his hands and sidestepping Kevin. “Dola. Come on stay.” Kevin whined gripping the photographer’s shoulder. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Danny’s voice was low and dangerous as he shook Kevin from his shoulder. “I’m done with your shit! You maybe the best photographer I have on staff but I can’t deal with your drama anymore!”

He paused halfway down the steps, taking a deep breath as he turned towards Kevin once more. “By the way, you’re fired.” Danny hailed an uber and jumped inside, not bothering to wait for a response. He instructed the driver swing by Julian’s condo. The place was dark and no one answered. Fuck! Where could he be? 

He tried to call again and was sent straight to voicemail. None of his texts were returned. Danny dropped down onto Julian’s front step with a sigh. What the hell had happened tonight?

Julian had the same though when he woke up on Ryan Allen’s couch the next morning. He saw his phone he had multiple texts and missed calls from Danny. He dropped his phone with a sigh, he had intention of returning any of them. 

Two days later and Julian hadn’t returned a single phone call or text. Danny was bemoaning his tale of woe to Jimmy who had just about enough of Danny’s moping. 

Jimmy: He mentioned he had picture day coming up this week so go do what you do best.   
Dola: What do mean picture day?  
Jimmy: You know where they do team and individual pictures for the roster.   
Dola: Jimmy you’re the best  
Jimmy: I know. Go get your man.

Danny placed a few calls and he was in luck someone dropped out last second and they could use a new photographer. It was below his pay grade but Danny could care less, he was only thinking of certain blonde receiver.

Danny noticed Julian the second he walked into the room; he was chatting with none other than Tom freaking Brady! Danny was in awe, he had never met the legendary quarterback before. The two were chucking over something and stopped abruptly when Julian raised his eyes to meet Danny’s from across the room. 

Blue met brown in a sea of swirling emotions. Neither man sure what to say to the other; but neither one was willing to look away either. Julian finally broke eye contact when Tom put a hand on his arm. “Jules you ok?”

Julian swallowed hard before replying “Yea.” Danny motioned the Julian forward to stand in front of the backdrop. The receiver did as he was told but he wasn’t happy about it. Tom kept flicking his eyes back and forth between the two sensing the tension in the air. 

Danny snapped a few shots before shaking his head and deleting them. Julian looked miserable in every one of them. He sighed making his way over to stand in front of the other man. He noticed the way the receiver tensed at his approach. 

“What are you doing here?” Julian hissed quietly. “My job.” Danny replied softly.

Julian huffed crossing his arms and avoiding Danny’s sad gaze. “You didn’t need this gig.” 

“You’re right I didn’t. But it was the only way to see you. You won’t return my calls.” The receiver let out a soft breath biting his lip. 

“I know Kevin said stupid shit and I’m so sorry but please let me have a chance to explain.” Danny was practically pleading and it must have been working. Julian’s eyes softened before meeting his. “I’m not doing this here.” 

Danny nodded sucking in a breath; he was right this was neither the time nor place for a discussion like this. “Meet me at the burger place tonight at 7:00. I’ll hear you out but I make no promises.” 

“Thank you.” Danny stepped back, trying and failing not to smile like a fool. “Now attempt to smile for the pictures please.” 

Finally, he wrapped up for the day Danny headed home to change. He tried on multiple outfits only to settle for a simple hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. When he arrived at the restaurant he was pleasantly surprised to see Julian chose to wear almost the exact same thing. 

He took a seat opposite the receiver meeting his eyes. He held a hand up as the younger man started to speak. “First let me just say I’m sorry for whatever dumb shit Kevin said. I’m not sure exactly what he told you but please don’t believe a word he says. He’s a wonderful photographer but a lousy friend; which is why he no longer works for me.” 

Whatever Julian planned on saying died on his lips. “You fired him?” Danny nodded lowering his voice “Yes. His photos aren’t worth the drama; especially if it’s you he’s hurting.” 

The anger dulled in Julian’s eyes only to be replaced by uncertainty. “He said you were a slut Danny, then a few minutes later I see you walk into a bedroom alone with a woman.” Julian trailed off.

The photographer laid his hands flat on the table top “I know and I’m sorry but it was completely innocent I swear.”

“She had her hand on your ass Danny!” Julian hissed anger beginning to seep into his voice as he leaned closer to the photographer. 

“She used to work for me and she was down on her luck. She asked me to take a look at some of her new work and I felt bad because I fired her so I did. I had no clue she was leading me into a bedroom, I swear Julian. She told me her prints were in there.”   
Julian eyed Danny unsure of his next move should be. He wanted to believe Danny so badly but should he? He seemed like a decent guy and Jimmy had vouched for him. But in reality he didn’t know Jimmy that well either. The receiver knew one thing for certain; he hated Kevin!

“Julian let me ask you one question and if that doesn’t change your mind I’ll leave and never bother you again.” Julian bit his lip raising his eyes to once again meet Danny’s “Ok.”

“Would a man who was into chicks enjoy sucking your cock as much as I did the other night?” Julian’s eyes widened in surprise and Danny let a small smirk slip as he continued. “Would a man who was into chicks give you the best lay of your life twice in the same night and be dying to repeat said sex again tonight?”

Julian’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard trying to form words. Danny leaned in closer, inches from touching the younger man. “Julian I brought you to that party because I wanted to show you off. I wanted everyone to see how lucky I was to find you. I want you Julian, no one else.” 

The receiver’s breath hitched and he nodded slowly absorbing everything the older man had said. Danny held his hand out and Julian grasped ahold of it and pulled the older man to his feet, yanking him towards the door. Danny stumbled after “Julian wait…. Aren’t you hungry?”

Julian turned around still pulling Danny along “I sure am.” A wicked grin spread across the receiver’s face as he added “For you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.


	4. You Can Crash My Party Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to become official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I meant to get this chapter up last week. But this chapter is super long and it has two sex scenes so hopefully that makes up for it.

Julian and Danny stumbled to couch shedding their clothes and leaving a trail from the door. “Let me make it up to you.” Danny murmured into the younger man’s neck pulling him up and pushing him back onto the couch.

He slid to the floor, keeping on Jules’s as he went. Danny smirked at his lover before engulfing the younger man’s cock. Julian whimpered digging his hands into the older man’s raven hairs and he tried not to thrust his hips. 

Danny gripped the muscular thighs before him, spreading them wider before sliding a lubed finger inside. He continued to occupy Julian with his mouth while he slowly worked the younger man open. He heard Julian moan his name and he snapped his eyes up to meet a pair of fiery cerulean ones. He knew just what to do without Julian saying a word. 

He pulled back removing his fingers and relocating his mouth on his lover’s. Their tongues met in a passionate dance that had them both on edge. Julian broke the kiss pulling Danny even closer and whispering hotly in his ear “I wanna ride you.” 

Any blood Danny had left in his upper body went rushing down to his dick. He and Julian quickly swapped places; he reclined back on the couch as Julian crawled up and straddled his lap. The younger man grabbed the discarded lube squeezing some into his palm before wrapping it around Danny’s aching cock. 

Danny hissed, his eyes squeezed shut and tossed his head back. He was getting so damn close from Julian’s hand alone and he slapped the younger man’s thigh in warning. Julian apparently got the message and lowered himself onto Danny’s cock seconds later groaning “You really do have a long board. “ And fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Danny had ever seen. 

He had his fair share of great sex in his life but nothing compared to this. Julian was something else, riding his cock like it was his last rodeo. Dirty blonde hair disheveled, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, looking down at him with those beautiful lust filled eyes as bounced in his lap. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching the younger man’s cock slapping against his perfectly toned abs with every thrust. And those little breathy sounds that Julian was making were bringing him closer every second. 

He drug Julian in for a sloppy kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue as he snapped his hips up into his lover faster and faster. The receiver howled, upped his pace slamming his hips down to meet Danny’s. Julian’s little breathy sounds were quickly becoming moans that were growing louder and louder with each thrust. 

Danny grasped Julian’s cock stroking it in time with their frenzied rhythm. He heard Julian’s breathing hitch before he cried out, falling forward and burying his face in Danny’s neck. Julian tightened around the older man’s dick and he tumbled over the edge. Danny muffled his moan by biting down on the younger man’s shoulder. 

Julian lifted himself up just enough for Danny to pull out before collapsing against the photographer. The older man wrapped an arm around him as their breathing returned to normal. Danny bent down pressing a kiss into Julian’s sweaty hair “So….. did you enjoy your ride?” 

Julian snickered tilting his head up “What do you think?” Danny chewed his lip in thought “I don’t know. The noises you made were pretty convincing and I’m pretty sure the neighbors heard you scream.” The older man didn’t need to see Julian’s face to know he was blushing, he could feel the heat radiating from the receiver’s cheeks on his collarbone. 

Danny gently cupped Julian’s face “Stay here tonight.” Julian leaned in brushing his lips across his lover’s softly “Ok.” Danny couldn’t contain the grin that broke out on his face. Apparently it was contagious because Julian was grinning like a fool too. 

Twenty minutes later and Julian was lounging on the couch in a pair of Danny’s sweatpants. The photographer was busy putting the finishing touches on the tacos he made and handing Julian a plate. Danny couldn’t help but notice how comfortable he felt with Julian. The other man just seemed to fit so naturally into his life, like he was meant to be there. 

It just felt right having Julian snuggled up to his side and his arm seemed to fit perfectly around the other man. The receiver laughed at something on the TV and Danny couldn’t remember a sound he loved as much as that. He must have been staring because the next second Julian was looking at him strangely and a second later he was leaning in and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

Ding. Dong. Danny sighed mentally, annoyed at the interruption. The photographer reluctantly broke the kiss to go answer the door. Ding. Dong. Danny rolled his eyes and hollered “I’m coming.” He opened the door and Kevin pushed past him. 

“Danny I’m so glad your home. I wanted to apologize to you and.” Kevin trailed off as he noticed Danny was shirtless wearing only a pair of sweat pants. He licked his lips “You look good Dola. Real good.” 

Danny rolled his eyes about to respond when Julian cleared his throat loudly causing Kevin to spin around. “Oh it’s you.” Kevin sounded less than enthusiastic. Julian smirked lounging back on the couch “Yea it’s me. The fuck toy. Jealous?” 

Kevin growled taking a step towards Julian and puffing his chest out. The blonde snorted rolling his eyes. Kevin was large man; almost a foot taller than Julian himself and outweighed him by at least seventy five pounds. But Julian was used to gigantic loud mouthed football players, he wasn’t impressed with Kevin’s pathetic intimidation techniques. 

Danny stepped in front of Kevin pointing towards the door. “Get out Kevin.” Kevin’s glare quickly turned into a pout. “Dola please.” Danny growled gripping Kevin’s shoulders and escorting the man out. Julian almost found it comical the way Kevin’s body language deflated the second Danny glared at him.

“Goodbye Kevin.” Danny shoved him out on to the front steps and slamming the door behind him. The photographer blew out a long breath making his way back to the couch. “I’m sorry about that.” 

This was not how he anticipated the night going. He flopped back onto the couch, relaxing into the arms that slipped around him. Julian leaned over the couch pressing a cheek against his “You ok?” 

“Yea. I’m sorry about that Jules.” The receiver pressed a kiss to his temple before unwinding his arms. “It’s alright.” 

“Now where were we?” Danny turned to face the receiver and his jaw dropped. He was naked, sweatpants in a puddle by his feet. “You coming?” Julian smirked over his shoulder swaying his hips as he sauntered towards the bedroom. Danny didn’t need to be told twice as he leapt over the back of couch following after the sex on legs that had just entered his bedroom.

Danny laid on his back staring at the ceiling as his heart slowly started to come back to a normal rhythm. Julian was lying on his chest as he ran his hands through the soft blonde hair. “So this Saturday Tom is throwing a party and I need a date.”

“You do?” Danny teased and Julian propped himself up with a coy smile on his face. “So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

The older man hummed pretending to think it over “What do I get out of this deal?” Julian raised an eyebrow. “You get to spend the evening in the pleasure of my company and perhaps my bed if you play your cards right?”

“Well then I’m in.” Danny grinned leaning forward to capture the younger man’s mouth. Julian moaned quietly whispering against his lover’s lips “Good. Otherwise I was gonna have to ask some other hot photographer.” Danny snorted in amusement “I’m one of kind.” 

“That you are.” Julian murmured in agreement snuggling against the photographer and burrowed into the older man’s chest. “Are you falling asleep on me?” Danny asked rubbing a hand down the receiver’s back. Julian yawned “Uh huh. You’re comfy and I had a long day at practice.” 

“I’m glad to be of service.” He replied with a yawn, nestling back into the pillows. He awoke hours later feeling pins and needles shooting up his arm. He wiggled his fingers experimentally feeling a heavy weight on his arm. 

He squinted; it was still dark in the room but he could make out Julian’s outline next to him and the receiver was crushing his arm. As carefully as he could, he slid his arm out from underneath the other man. Julian let out a quiet murmur rolling over over and flopping onto Danny chest. 

Danny smiled fondly despite himself and gently rubbing a piece of dark blonde hair between his thumb and index fingers. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time. Julian just fit; in his life, in his arms, and in his bed. 

Julian was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings; he was laying on something and it was moving? He blinked his eyes open to find he was still lying on top of Danny. Did he sleep that way all night? 

The older man still appeared to be asleep and Julian slowly pushed himself up, only to have the arm encircling his waist pull him back down. He rested his chin on Danny’s chest watching as a smile spread over the other’s man face. Julian responded by lazily thrusting his morning wood into Danny’s thigh and scraping his scruffy cheek against Danny’s own. 

The photographer’s dark eyes snapped open meeting Julian’s. “Good morning.” He croaked out, his voice rough from sleep. His eyes darted downwards with a smirk “Good morning to you too.” 

“I don’t have practice today.” Julian practically purred. “Really?” Danny cocked an eyebrow in interest. “Nope.” Julian replied popping the P. He noticed a glint of mischief spark in those brown eyes a little too late. 

The receiver let out a squeak as the photographer rolled him over, reversing their positions and pining him to the bed. “I guess we’ll have to find a way to entertain ourselves.” He licked his lips and Julian couldn’t help himself. He surged up from the bed latching his mouth onto Danny’s. 

Ties. Danny hated ties with a passion, but Julian had told him Tom’s parties were always formal. He finished adjusting his tie and moved on to his cufflinks when the doorbell rang. Julian was standing there dressed in all black suit that fit him like a glove. It accented all the right places on the receiver’s body and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“Can I come in or you going to stare at me all night?” The receiver teased, his blue eyes sparkling. Danny quickly moved aside ushering him in. He noticed Julian had recently shaved, his 5 ‘O clock shadow was on point and so was his hair. It was styled just the way Danny liked; combed high and to the side. He had to resist running his hand through it. 

Julian must have sensed it, because a second later the younger man was pulling him close by his tie and their lips collided together desperately. Danny back Julian into the wall, giving in and raking his hands through perfectly styled hair. 

“You’re messing up my hair.” Julian mumbled sucking the older man’s bottom lip between his teeth. He didn’t sound like he cared much. “You messed up my tie.” He gasped when Julian bit down harshly on his lip then suckled it gently before pulling away. “We better get going.” 

Danny laughed when Julian mock glared at him in the mirror attempting to adjust his hair. His laughter died down into a growl quickly as his tie refused to cooperate. He heard Julian chuckle and brush his hands aside. 

“Allow me.” Julian eyes met his and he couldn’t help but grin. The other man most certainly had a hold over him; lust was quickly morphing into something else and he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. And he most certainly didn’t want it to stop. 

Julian smoothed his hands over Danny’s lapel stepping back and offering his arm. The older man took it without question as they made their way out of his house. It was a warm summer evening, the breeze ruffling his raven hair softly and he made his move. 

“Julian wait.” The blonde turned to him immediately. “There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Danny’s voice was soft and he sounded nervous. The receiver sensed it and moved closer brushing his fingers against the other mans. “Dola?”

“I want to be your boyfriend.” He blurted out a blush staining his cheeks. He quickly looked down, he didn’t want to watch if Julian rejected him. After a few seconds of nothing he glanced up and saw the younger man was elated, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. 

Danny smiled letting out a shaky breath before he found himself tumbling backwards in the grass as Julian tackled him. “I thought you’d never ask.” The receiver was ecstatic squeezing his lover tightly. “I take that as a yes.” Danny chuckled as Julian rose to his feet and offered him a hand. 

“It’s definitely a yes.” Julian was grinning from ear to ear hauling the older man to his feet and brushing the grass of them. “I can’t wait to introduce everyone to my new boyfriend.” Julian winked grabbing Danny’s hand and pulling him towards the car. 

They arrived at Tom’s house, well mansion according to Julian and as they pulled up Danny could see why. The place was fucking huge! The walked up to the front door arm in arm. Before they could knock a beautiful lady, who Danny recognized as Gisele Buchen, opened the door and ushered them in.

“Julian! So glad you could make it! Tom will be thrilled!” She embraced him before letting her eyes fall to Danny. “And who is your handsome date.” Danny extended his hand “I’m Danny Amendola his boyfriend.” Her eyes flickered back to Julian who was grinning like an idiot. She pulled Danny into a hug “I’m so glad to meet you. Go enjoy yourselves.” 

Before they could make it in any further into the house a voice rang out. “Jules you made it!” They both turned towards the sounds to find Tom Brady was quickly approaching them. He pulled Julian into a tight embrace. The two broke apart and Tom turned his attention to Danny. “Who is this gentleman?” 

“Jules new boyfriend.” Giselle replied leaning against her husband. Tom raised a brow “Boyfriend?” “Yea my boyfriend.” Julian smiled as the words rolled off his tongue “This is Danny Amendola. Danny this is Tom Brady. The greatest QB to ever live.” 

Now it was Tom’s turn to blush. “Come on now Jules don’t embarrass me.” He extended his hand and Danny couldn’t help but notice how large it was. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Danny. Hey were you the one that did our team headshots this year?” 

“Yes. That was me.” Danny replied shaking the offered hand. “Is that where you two met?” Tom asked. “No. We met before that. I was the lead photographer on the Body Issue shoot.” 

“The Body Issue huh?” Tom teased and winked at Julian. The receiver blushed hard glaring at the quarterback who laughed in response. “Come on let’s get you two a drink and I’ll show you around.” Tom wrapped an arm around each man’s shoulder escorting them further into the house. 

Tom had taken them on a tour of his house and the three of them were currently immersed in conversation on the patio just off the main hall. Danny was on his second drink, it was something sweet and bubbly and he couldn’t bring himself to stop drinking it. Tom and Julian were deep in conversation about football when a very large man came tearing out onto the terrace. 

“Jules you’re here! And what’s this I hear about you having a boyfriend?” Danny recognized the giant immediately it was Rob Gronkowski. He was dressed in a very flamboyant yellow and blue checkered suit with a matching hat. 

“Hi Gronk!” Julian laughed as the hulk of man picked the much smaller receiver up off the ground in a crushing hug before placing him back on the ground. “So where is this boyfriend?” Gronk slurred waggling his eyebrows. “And why I haven’t I met him yet.” 

“Actually you have.” Danny stepped up holding out his hand. Gronk spun around to face him scrunching his eyebrows “You look familiar.” “I did your headshots last week.” The photographer replied and Gronk’s face suddenly brightened. “Danny the photographer! What are you doing here?” 

“I’m the boyfriend.” Danny nodded in Julian’s direction. “You’re Jules new boyfriend?” Gronk shouted eyes flicking back and forth between the two. “That’s me.” The photographer replied as Gronk suddenly embraced him as well. “I’m so happy Minitron found someone.” He gave Danny one last squeeze before letting go.

“They met on the set of the Body Issue.” Tom snickered. Gronk whipped around to Julian. “No shit?” A grin spread across Gronk’s face “Showing the man your goods on right after you meet him? That’s bold even for you Jules. ” Tom roared with laughter as Julian turned bright red. 

“It must have worked though. I should try that sometime.” He turned to Danny and winked. Danny coughed attempting to hide his embarrassment by downing the rest of his drink. Julian elbowed Gronk and shaking his head at the tight end. “You need another drink?” Julian’s eyes met his over the top of his now empty glass and Danny nodded enthusiastically. 

“I’ll be right back.” The receiver kissed his cheek pulling the large tight end with him into the dark dance hall. “Julian is quite taken with you.” Danny turned to face Tom “I am quite taken with him as well.” Tom nodded taking a seat and motioning Danny to do the same. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tom’s voice was soft and smooth and his smile was genuine. “You must be someone special.” Tom continued “Jules hasn’t brought a date to anything in years.” The photographer hid his surprise poorly “Really? He never introduced to anyone? I know you two have been close for years.” 

Tom shook his head. “The only time I knew he had anyone special was when he first signed to the Patriots. That was years ago and it ended badly. Since then he’s kept whoever he’s seeing a secret.” Danny nodded just as Julian came back into view hips swaying in a way that was all Julian.

He handed a glass of that amazing pink bubbly stuff to his boyfriend. “Thank you.” Danny smiled that genuine smile that caused Julian’s heart to beat a little faster as he plopped down next to the sexy brunette with his own flute of the awesome pink stuff. Julian eyes it critically “What is this stuff Tom?”

“Rose Champagne. Giselle loves it.” Danny took another sip savoring its hint of sweetness “I can see why.” Tom laughed raising his mug. “Enjoy it she bought cases of it. I’m more of a beer guy myself.”

“You’re actually drinking tonight? Does Alex know?” Julian sneered earning a playful glare from Tom. “Yes Jules even the greatest quarterback ever enjoys a beer now and then.” Julian rolled his eyes fondly as Gisele made her way out onto the terrace. “I was hoping I could steal you for a dance or two.”

Tom rose to his feet taking Giselle’s arm “Of course. You two coming?” He winked over the back of his shoulder. “You know better than that Brady.” Tom chuckled as he and Giselle made their way back inside.

Julian raised an eyebrow in question as Danny stood shrugging off his jacket and removed his tie. “Let’s dance.” The receiver’s eyes widened as he shook his head no. “Come on. Why not?”

“I don’t dance. At least that kind of dancing.” It was Danny’s turn to raise an eyebrow “You mean slow dancing?” A blush began to appear across the fair skin of his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Exactly.”

“I’ll teach you.” Danny held out his hand expectantly. Julian’s eyes flicked back and forth between Danny’s eyes and his outstretched hand before he sighed stripping off his jacket and loosening his tie. Danny was grinning from ear to ear when Julian took his hand and he led them onto the dance floor.

Danny nodded to Tom and Giselle. “We’re going to mimic there pose. Put your hand on my shoulder and give me other one.” Julian’s questioning eyes met Danny’s confident ones as he followed instructions. It wasn’t long before the two found their rhythm swaying to the beat.

Giselle kissed Tom’s cheek whispering in his ear “Look to your left Love.” Tom raised his head slightly almost tripping over his own feet at the sight of Julian on the dance floor entwined around Danny. “Well I’ll be damned.” He caught Danny’s eyes over Julian’s shoulder and winked.

Danny grinned back sliding his hands down to Julian’s lower back and pulling him closer. The younger moved his arms to wrap around his lover’s neck, pressing his cheek to Danny’s. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the other man’s body against his.

Danny lost track of how long they stayed on the dance floor but he was getting tired and it appeared Julian was as well. “How about we go drink some more champagne.” He suggested and the receiver heartily agreed almost dragging him off the dance floor towards a group of teammates. Danny wasn’t sure how many different Patriot’s players he was introduced to; he gave up counting after twenty.

They finally made it back to their quiet spot on terrace to find Tom and someone Danny didn’t recognize. “Slate!” Julian cried running to embrace the man before turning back to introduce Danny. “Danny this is Slater my old roommate. Slate this is Danny my boyfriend.”

“Matthew.” He extended his hand. “Nice to finally meet you. Jules has talked a lot about you.” Danny turned towards the younger man with a smirk “Really?” Julian looked away as another blush took over his complexion. “Oh Jules can’t hide anything from me.” Matthew laughed gesturing for us to sit down.  
It wasn’t long into the conversation before a very drunk Gronkowski stumbled outside shouting “Holy shit! Did you guys see Jules’s new guy got him to dance?”

“Yes. We did.” Tom chuckled as all eyes turned to Julian who was cheeks were practically on fire. “Jules. You’re here.” Gronk laughed slapping a hand down on the receiver’s shoulder. “Come on I need another drink.” He pulled an unwilling Julian towards the door.

“Anyone need anything?” Julian sighed as Gronk tugged incessantly on his arm. “Please.” Danny smiled holding up his champagne flute. “Another glass of pink fizzy shit coming up.” He called as Gronk drug him away.

They returned minutes later with a tray of champagne flutes. “Were back!” Gronk announced thrusting a red solo cup filled to the brim with some kind of alcohol Danny couldn’t place. He lifted the cups to his lips flinching as it smelled like pure rubbing alcohol.

Simultaneous shouts of warning echoed at once from multiple people. Danny lowered the cup looking curiously at the other people in the room. “Aw come on guys I made it. It’s safe.” Gronk pouted as Julian reached to take the cup from Danny.

The photographer smiled at Gronk “I’m sure one sip won’t hurt.” Julian eyed him with uncertainty and with good reason. Half a glass later and Danny was swaying on his feet as he attempted to drag Julian back onto the dance floor. The receiver barely tugged his arm and he tumbled into his boyfriend’s lap.

“We should head out.” Julian announced supporting Danny as he stood up. The many glasses of champagne hit him and he felt a little lightheaded as he grabbed onto to his lover. Tom chuckled calling them a cab. The two men bid their goodnights and stumbled into the cab.

Danny was leaning over and letting Julian support both their weights as the younger man attempted to stay upright. Entering his condo, Julian helped Danny into bed only to have the brunette cling to him. Julian yelped in surprise toppling on top of Danny. “Hi there Mister Football.” Danny crooned beginning to unbutton the younger man’s shirt.  
“Hey.” Julian whispered, his nose centimeters from his boyfriend’s and he dove in. The photographer kissing back and moaning with all he had. It wasn’t long before they had stripped each other of their suits and were down to their underwear.

Julian panted on top of him grinding his erection into Danny’s and eliciting a moan from both of them. “Jules I wanna feel you!” Danny all but shouted thrusting up into his lover. Julian’s sky blue eyes snapped up connecting with Danny’s honey brown ones. He was usually the one who bottomed but Danny seemed in to it. “You sure?”

“Yes! I want you inside me!” and Julian didn’t waste another second. He rid himself of his black boxer briefs before sliding the older man’s underwear down his muscular thighs. How did a photographer have such amazing thighs? No time to waste on that now as Julian grabbed some lube from the nightstand.

Julian slowly fingered Danny open as he kept his mouth occupied with his tongue. The older man finally having enough biting down hard on Julian’s lip causing the blonde to draw back with a hiss. “You going to actually fuck me some time tonight?” Julian growled softly lining himself up and slowly entering the snarky man.

The receiver set an agonizingly slow pace that showed no signs up speeding up. Danny gripped his boyfriend’s neck harshly pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m not going to break. Fuck me like you mean it!” Julian smirked slamming his hips forward and the photographer howled in pleasure.

“Oh God!” Danny panted. It took everything he had to keep his legs entwined around Julian’s waist as he was roughly pounded into the mattress. He could feel his abdomen start to tighten as he got closer and closer to the edge. Julian wrapped a hand around his cock and he moaned loudly arching up of the bed. 

Pleasure was starting to override his senses as he let go. He rode out the waves of bliss as Julian continued to thrust into him a few more times before reaching his own release. The younger man eventually pulled out sliding up next to Danny who was already teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. It wasn’t long before Julian joined him.

Something had died in his mouth, was the first though Danny had as he joined the land of the living. “What the hell did I drink last night?” He asked himself as he slowly sat up, unaware he had asked the question aloud. “I warned you about drinking Gronk’s concoction but you insisted one little sip wouldn’t hurt.” Julian called from outside the bedroom.

Danny gingerly pulled on some clothes and made his way out of the bedroom. Damn his ass hurt! Julian took notice a grin breaking out across his face. “How do you feel?”

“Like death. What the hell was in that drink and why does my ass hurt?” Julian snickered turning back to the stove. “I have no idea what was in that drink, I doubt Gronk even knows. As to why your ass hurts.” Julian turned back to him with a wicked grin on his face “You insisted that I top last night.”

Danny’s eyes widened comically “I did?” Julian chuckled carrying over a couple plates loaded with food. “Well more like demanded. I have scratches to prove it!” 

Danny groaned running a hand through his hair. “Well I hope you enjoyed it because it’s not going to happen again for a while.” Julian let out depressed sounding sigh “Back to the bottom again.” He set a plate down in front of Danny pausing to place a kiss on his temple.

“I didn’t hear you complaining the other night when fucked you into a coma.” Danny growled rubbing his temples attempting to get rid of the building headache. Julian merely smiled taking a spoonful of yogurt seductively licking the spoon. Danny moaned as his cock twitched “You’re insatiable.”

Julian winked in return before returning to his meal. Danny managed to choke down a couple of pancakes before his stomach attempted to revolt. He ended up on the couch with his head in Julian’s lap with the tv on low. The younger man was lazily stroking his fingers through his hair and it felt fucking amazing. He began to drift off and the hand left his hair.

Danny almost whimpered “Please don’t stop.” He felt Julian’s soft lips caress his forehead and then the fingers were back gently massaging his scalp. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon like that. Eventually Julian had to get up and answer the door for the pizza delivery guy.

He barely had time to sit down before Danny was tearing into the box like a starved man. The younger man snorted “Feeling better?” Danny nodded shoving a piece into his mouth. They demolished the pizza in record time sinking back into the cushy depths of the couch. The pair spent the rest of the evening encompassed in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are all of you enjoying One Kiss so far?


	5. You Look Like All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Danny spend some more time bonding and our favorite receiver blurts out something he may regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! I meant to upload it last week but life got in the way. So sorry for the delay.

The rain was beating against the side of the condo as a flash of lighting lit up the sky. A loud clap of thunder followed causing the glass panes in the historic windows to shake. Danny was sorting through and discarding photos from this morning’s shoot when he heard a knock at the door.

He frowned rising to his feet; he wasn’t expecting anyone. Another burst of lightning, this one illuminating his boyfriend’s figure as he opened the door. Julian was standing on his doorstep arms wrapped around himself shivering. The photographer quickly stepped aside ushering him.

It wasn’t until Julian got inside and into the light did Danny realize just how cold and miserable he was, his whole body was shaking and his lips trembled slightly. The photographer rubbed his lover’s shoulder “Let me get you a change of clothes.”

“Thanks. It’s only my third set today.” Julian mumbled stripping off his coat. Danny returned handing the receiver a towel and a pair of sweats. “Thank you. Coach is such a hard ass, made us run drills in the rain. I haven’t felt my toes for hours!”

Geez! Danny knew Belichick was a hard ass but “Damn!” Julian nodded stripping down to his underwear that was no surprise to either of them soaking wet too. “You want a pair of underwear too?” Julian shook his head a small smirk forming “Nah. I’ll just go commando. It may be useful for later.”

Danny quirked an eyebrow in interest “Don’t be teasing now.” Julian shimmied into borrowed pants “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The photographer shook his head fondly reaching for a couple of mugs. “Good thing we’re the same size and we can share clothes. Well almost the same size I am taller.” Julian’s head popped out of the top of Danny’s hoodies with a frown. “Whatever. I’m 5’10.”

Danny snickered “Sure you are. Besides I’m 5’11.” Julian just rolled his eyes plopping down on the couch and reaching for the steaming hot mug of coffee the older man held out to him. He grasped it in his hands for a few seconds, savoring its warmth before taking a sip. 

“Fuck you’re cold.” Danny complained settling next to Julian and throwing an arm around him. “I told you I practiced outside in this.” He gestured towards the window adding “All day!” He pressed closer to the photographer in attempt to leach all of the heat he could get out of the other man.

“Stop stealing all my body heat!” Danny complained as he pulled Julian closer anyway. “Sorry. Not sorry.” The younger man quipped snuggling into his lover as he pulled the computer in his lap. 

“I’m going to edit some photos if you don’t mind.” Julian pressed a soft kiss against the photographer’s throat in answer, causing Danny to shiver “Go for it.” “Tease.” Danny whispered pulling up his editing program. 

An hour later and Julian was starting to warm up. When Danny said he was going to edit some photos he thought he would be bored but he actually found the process quite interesting. He repeatedly explained each step to receiver and answered all his questions. He even let the younger man play around with a few photos. 

They were interrupted by the shrill beeping of the weather radio. “The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the entire Boston area. This storm has the potential for high winds and large hail.” Danny quickly pressed saved on all of his work before shutting it down and unplugging it. 

“I’m going to pull your car in the garage.” Danny stood quickly pulling on a coat. Julian tossed him the keys as he darted out into the garage. The few seconds it took to get Julian’s Porsche in the garage was all it took for Danny to get drenched. 

“I guess it’s my turn to warm you up.” The receiver smirked leaning against the door frame as Danny peeled off his wet layers of clothing. “Maybe it is.” Neither man was sure who made the first move as they came together. Fingers tangling in each other’s hair and lips met in a rough, demanding kiss. 

Danny gripped his lover’s hips tightly guiding him backwards towards the bedroom. “You ready to try bottom again?” Julian whispered against his lips. “Not in this lifetime.” The older man grinned hoisting the receiver up and carrying him across the threshold. 

The younger man laughed as he was tossed on the bed quickly ridding himself of Danny’s hoodie. The photographer tossed his clothes aside before pouncing on Julian and pulling at the hem of his sweatpants. He slid them down a few inches to reveal stopping just above his cock. 

Danny slowly pressed kissed along the exposed skin, purposefully ignoring Julian’s ever growing need. He grinned feeling his lover’s cock swell against his cheek as fingers found their way into his hair and tugged. Julian was getting hot and bothered by all the attention that was not being paid to his cock. 

He growled tugging at Danny’s hair once again and was rewarded with a sharp bite to his hip bone. He hissed jerking his hips up only to have them forced back down to the mattress by Danny’s strong hands. “Please.” He whimpered. 

The younger man could feel Danny smirk against his hip as he kissed the sting away. Fingers were tugging at the hem of pants a second later; pulling them down over his muscular thighs and calves before they were torn off of him and discarded somewhere in the room. He sighed in relief as his cock was finally free. 

The photographer continued to rain kisses as he trailed his lips down each of Julian’s thighs. Quiet moans began to slip past Julian’s lips as his boyfriend’s mouth moved closer and closer. No one had gotten him so rock hard without touching his cock before but it was starting to become too much. 

“Stop teasing.” Julian cried and second later he was crying for a whole different reason. He had barely gotten the words out and Danny’s hot velvety mouth was surrounding his cock. He cried out arching up off the bed “Oh God.” 

Danny slammed his hips back down and held them in place as he continued to suck. Julian was moaning, one hand buried in Danny’s short silky locks and the other white knuckling the bed sheets. His moans growing louder by the second, so loud in fact the older man was sure the neighbors could hear them over the howling wind. 

He felt Julian began to tense under him and he pulled back. The wail that escaped Julian at the sudden loss of contact was enough to make Danny’s dick throb. He quickly lubed himself; grasping his boyfriend’s knees and shoving them up towards the younger man’s chest. 

He didn’t resist when his lover pushed his knees back, instead relaxing and letting them fall open. Danny took a second to admire the pretty picture his boyfriend made, sprawled on his back with his legs open exposing his tight little hole. The blue eyes met his own as the receiver bit his lip before demanding “Get in my now!” 

To emphasize his point, Julian spread his legs wider and beckoned his boyfriend closer. Danny was not a man who needed told twice. He slid inside Julian with one smooth thrust, allowing the younger man to adjust before slowly pulling back and sliding in once again. 

Julian growled digging his nails into Danny’s shoulders. “Fuck me now!” He shouted slamming his hips down further onto the older man’s cock. It wasn’t long before they had found a rhythm; Julian with his legs wrapped around Danny’s back as the other man’s dick slid in and out of him rapidly.

Teeth were nipping at lips and hands were pulling hair as the pleasure war continued. Danny’s hand found the receiver’s cock and he knew he was done for. “Danny!” He growled arching up into his boyfriend and spilling his seed over both of them. Danny groaned as his lover’s tight heat clamped down on him and he came with a groan biting down on the younger man’s shoulder.

They lay entwined around each other for a few minutes allowing their breathing to return to normal. A loud clap of thunder rumbled nearby and the lights flickered before going dark. The two men gazed at each other in the darkened room. “Well the power’s out so how about a nap?” Julian yawned as Danny spooned up to his back. 

“How are you still cold?” The photographer complained tucking as arm around his lover’s waist. The receiver nestled back against his boyfriend’s warm body. “That’s why I have you, to warm me up.” Danny grumbled under his breath tucking his face in Julian’s shoulder. 

A few hours later Julian slowly became aware. He could still hear the rain pounding against the windows and a warm body was pressed against his back. He sighed contently relaxing into the loose embrace Danny had on him. “You awake now?” He heard the photographer whisper in his ear. 

“Mmm. Maybe.” Julian whispered sleep still evident in his voice. He felt Danny’s chest rumble as he laughed. “We still have no power. You feeling hungry? I’ve got cereal or turkey sandwiches your call.” 

“Well that’s a tough call.” Julian smiled twisting around in his lover’s arms to face him. “I could be persuaded to cut up some tomato and lettuce for sandwiches too.” The receiver pretended to think it over “Well I don’t want to be any trouble.” 

“You’re always trouble. It’s one of the things I like best about you.” The photographer said with a devious grin. “Is that so?” Julian purred bringing his lips centimetres from the older man’s. Danny closed the gap between them sliding a hand down the younger man’s back to pull him closer. 

“I thought you were making sandwiches?” Julian murmured against his lips. “Got distracted.” Came the snarky reply as he hauled Julian into his lap. The receiver ground his hips down into his boyfriend’s lap, distracted indeed!

Danny wondered how the weather could change so quickly; the cold chill of the rain was forgotten and replaced by overbearing heat and humidity. The cool spring had quickly been replaced by a hot New England summer. Danny wasn’t one for humidity at all. He could handle dry heat but the sticky, muggy shit? Forget it! 

Which begs the question why did he schedule an outdoor photo shoot for today? It made him miss the bone chillingly rain. They had been out there for a couple hours already and Danny was drenched in sweat. He wiped his brow for the umpteenth time in the last hour as he turned back to his camera roll. 

Julian wobbled on his feet as he made his way over to the sidelines. Fucking hells! It was so damn hot! He plopped down on the bench gulping down a bottle of Gatorade and rubbing his temples. The dull pounding in his head was beginning to escalate to a sharp stabbing pain. 

Multiple players had already over heated and left the field, but Julian wasn’t ready to quit just yet. Apparently his body had other ideas. His stomach was churning dangerously and a second later the receiver dropped to his knees as his stomach rebelled. Tom was kneeling beside him an instant later a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Let’s get you checked out babe.” Tom gripped Julian’s arm and helping him to his feet. The pain in his head was killing him and Tom’s figure was blurring in and out of focus. “Jules let’s go see the medics.” He felt a hand grip his other arm and he swung his head around. Bad idea. 

Stabbing pain shot through his head and he clutched at it. He would have been on the ground if Tom and Ryan Allen hadn’t held him up. “Jules can you walk?” He felt his arms being placed around their necks and arms wrapped around his waist in support as they encouraged him forward. 

By the time they made it to the medical wing Julian was practically unconscious. Most of his weight being supported by the other two players. Someone tilted his chin up and shined a bright light in his eyes. He hissed attempting to pull his chin away as his eyes began to water and he stomach threatened to empty itself once again. 

The medics surrounded the receiver and practically lifted him onto the bed. He was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open as he was laid on something soft. He began drifting in and out catching words here and there, most of them making no sense. “Blood pressure….low.” “Pulse rapid.” His headache was slowly starting to fade as he let himself drift off. The last thing he felt was the sting of a needle near his elbow as they inserted an IV.

Danny was on the last set of pictures of the day when his phone rang. He ignored it; he only had a few more shots and he’d be done. It vibrated persistently in his pocket. Voicemail. He would deal with it when he was done. He steadied the camera, snapping a few more pictures when his phone rang again. Danny growled at the offending device yanking it out of his pocket. 

He had multiple text messages from Ryan Allen and two missed calls, one from Ryan and one from Tom Brady. Shit! Danny signaled for break dialing his voicemail. His stomach was in knots as he listened to Tom’s soothing voice on the other end of the line. 

He quickly excused himself trusting his employees to finish up and dashed to his car. He tried calling Ryan first with no luck. He tried Tom as well. Nothing. He settled on texting them both he was on his way. 

He was grateful Ryan met him in the parking lot; the photographer had no idea where he was going as the punter expertly navigated the building. After turning down yet another hallway they came to stop before some large heavy doors and proceeded inside. The overwhelming scent of antiseptic assaulted Danny’s senses as they approached what appeared to be a check in desk. 

A large older man pushed his glasses up on his nose “Ryan Allen please tell me you’re not here to see me too?” The punter shook his head “No we are here to check on Julian.” The man nodded turning towards his tablet. “Let me check where they put him we have had so many come in today with this heat. Here he is; last room on the right across from x-ray. Tony?” 

A good looking dark haired man raised his head in their direction. “They’re here to see Edelman. Is he up for visitors?” Tony moved closer to the trio. “He’s still out. I’m Tony one of the staff doctors. I’m not sure I’ve seen you around here before. Do you play?” He extended a hand to Danny. 

Danny shook the offered hand “I’m Danny Amendola. No I don’t. I’m Julian’s boyfriend.” Tony broke into a grin. “So you’re the famous new beau.” Danny blushed laughing “I guess so. So how is he?” 

“He’ll be fine. Got himself a case of heat exhaustion playing in this damn heat. Don’t know why Belichick insisted on practicing in this heat. Anyway follow me and I’ll take you to him.” Tony gestured for them to follow.

He led them down another hallway before opening the door motioning both of them inside. Julian didn’t look good; he was stripped down to his compression shorts, eyes closed, and his skin was so pale it looked waxy. Tony leaned down rubbing Julian’s forearm “Jules you’ve got some visitors.” 

Blonde eyelashes fluttered slightly before slowly opening. Tired blue eyes met the doctor’s “How’s the head feeling?” Julian seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before shrugging slightly.” Tony shook his head “Use your words Edelman.” 

Julian grunted in reply and the doctor arched a brow. “I’m going to give you a dose of pain medication in your IV and check vitals.” He motioned Danny and Ryan forward “Some visitors are here to see you.” 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Danny asked taking a seat next to the bed and reaching for Julian’s hand. The receiver turned towards him seeming confused, as if it was the first time he noticed someone else besides the doctor was in the room. “Danny?” “Yea it’s me.” The photographer smiled softly stroking his thumb across Julian’s hand. 

“How did you.” Ryan cut him off “Tom and I called him.” Julian’s focus moved to Ryan who standing with his arms crossed near the foot of the bed. The receiver eyes narrowed as his propped himself. Why did they bother Danny? Danny sensing Julian was about to snap cut him off. “I’m glad they called me.” 

“I just got a little over heated it’s no big deal.” Julian huffed sinking down in the pillow a bit. “A little over heated?” Ryan said sarcastically “You couldn’t walk Jules and by the time we got to medical you collapsed. You scared the shit out of all of us!” Danny’s eyes widened in surprise as Julian seemed confused. He didn’t really remember anything but stumbling to the sidelines. 

Julian’s expression softened “I don’t really remember any of it.” Ryan moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I know. It was really scary Jules. You weren’t responding to any of us that’s why we called Danny. We didn’t know how serious this was going to turn out to be.” 

“Thank you.” The photographer nodded to Ryan before turning back to Julian. “And I do want to know. I’m your boyfriend Jules. Would you have wanted to know if the same thing happened to me?”

“Of course.” Julian replied without a hint of hesitation. “This isn’t any different. Jules I care for you and I want to be here for you whether it’s good or bad. It’s part of being in a relationship.” Julian opened his hand sliding his fingertips across Danny’s palm. The older man took the hint entwining their fingers as he leaned forward “So let me be here for you.” 

Julian nodded squeezing Danny’s hand gently. “Well I’ve seen enough lovely dovey mush for today.” Tony laughed winking at the pair. “Finish this.” He handed Julian another Gatorade “Make sure you pee and you can go home.” 

“Are you going to watch Doc? Make sure I do?” Julian asked with raised eyebrows. “Nah that’s what your boyfriend’s for. I’ve had enough babysitting you today.” Tony smirked patting his thigh and heading for the door. “I’ll be back to check on you in thirty. That Gatorade better be gone.” 

“Glad to see you’re feeling better. I’m heading home and you better text Tom now that you’re awake. You know how he gets when one of boys is hurt.” Julian nodded reaching for his home, oh boy did he know. “Thanks Ryan for everything.” “Anytime Jules. That’s what friends are for. Nice to see you again Danny.” Danny nodded as Ryan headed out. 

“You better finish that I don’t plan on being here all night.” Danny picked up the Gatorade where it was discarded in Julian’s lap. “But it’s red.” Julian pouted “I like blue.” 

“I’ll make your ass red. Now drink.” Danny growled. “Is that a promise?” Julian smirked taking a sip. “Don’t tempt me Jules. Now drink up.” Julian sighed leaning back into the pillows and taking a big swig. 

Tony popped his head in exactly thirty minutes later. Julian wondered if the man had an internal clock, he was always on time. “Gatorade gone Edelman?” Julian held up the empty bottle shaking it. “Good. Go pee and I’ll let you go.” 

The receiver Julian emerged from the bathroom and was given the all clear. Tony unhooked the IV with strict instructions that he was to head home and rest. “Take it easy. Eat if you feel up to it. Drink plenty of fluids and rest. No driving for the rest of the day.” Julian made a face at the last instruction “No driving?”

“I’ll drive you home.” Danny cut in. “Come on let’s get your stuff and get you home. Thanks Doctor.” Tony smiled clapping a hand on his shoulder. “It was nice to meet you Danny and good luck. You certainly picked a feisty one.” 

“Oh don’t I know it.” The photographer smirked as Julian glared playfully at both of them. “Take it easy. I’ll see you Monday Jules.” “Thanks Doc.” Tony waved as he disappeared around the corner.

An hour later they arrived back at Julian’s condo. The receiver grabbed a water out of the fridge and headed straight for the couch. “Do you need anything else?” Danny leaned down brushing the bangs off his lover’s forehead. “No, just you. Stay?” 

“Of course I’ll stay.” The older man took a seat beside his boyfriend’s head only to wind up with the younger man lounging between his legs with his head resting on the photographer’s chest. He brushed his lips against Julian’s temple “I’m glad you’re ok. You had me worried.” 

“I’m sorry.” Julian whispered tucking his head under Danny’s chin. “I really care about you Jules I hope you know that.” He murmured into his lover’s hair. The younger man was almost asleep as he mumbled “I love you too.” 

Danny froze, did he just hear what he thought he heard? “Did you just say you loved me?” Julian furrowed his brow, nuzzling against the chest he was currently using as a pillow “Hmm?” “Jules you just said you loved me?” Blue eyes snapped open abruptly as he processed the words. “No. No I said um.” Julian backpedaled, stumbling over his words.

What the hell had he done? Why did those three little words have to come tumbling out of his mouth? It was too soon. What if Danny didn’t feel the same way? He needed to get away, create some distance between them before this got any worse. 

“You said you loved me. Did you mean it?” Danny’s arms tightened around Julian as he attempted to escape. The photographer could hear his lover’s breathing sped up. “I….” Julian shook his head trying to form words. Why? Why did he have to stupidly blurt that out? 

“It’s ok. I just want to know if you meant it.” The older man asked pulling his boyfriend closer. Julian stiffened in his arms, it was too late now. It was out in the open and it was now or never. “Yes.” Danny heard the answer whispered so softly he almost didn’t hear it. “Yes. I do. I shouldn’t have.” Before Julian had any more of a chance to over analyze things, Danny’s lips met his effectively silencing the receiver. 

The younger man melted into the kiss as his lover’s warm hands cupped his face. “I love you too.” Danny murmured meeting Julian’s eyes as his grin spread from ear to ear. Julian seemed to be in a shock for a few moments let before attacking the photographer’s mouth with his own. 

Danny let out a grunt as was pushed back against the couch as Julian’s lips met his in a hot frenzied kiss. They both pulled back a few moments later, their lips red and swollen as they panted for breath. A lazy smile lit up the older man’s face “You’re supposed to take it easy.” 

Julian shrugged in reply and Danny shook his head, pulling the receiver back down to chest. The younger man squirmed getting comfortable before settling between his boyfriend’s thighs. They laid quiet for a few moments, older man running his fingers through Julian’s hair and listening to him breathe.   
“This was certainly an exciting day.” Julian remarked turning to rest his chin on his lover’s chest. The photographer laughed throwing his head back. That was one way to describe today’s events! The receiver chuckled laying his head back down enjoying the way Danny’s chest rumbled as he laughed. 

Danny’s laughter slowly died down, he needed that release so badly. “You are certainly something else Mister Football.” Receiving no smart remark in return the photographer glanced down finding Julian almost asleep on his chest. “Yes you are certainly something special Julian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a third of the way through with One Kiss. Have you enjoyed it so far? Let me know below!


	6. Put A Ring On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Super Bowl Ring Ceremony time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Football returns in less than a month! Who else is excited?

Danny swore the weather hated him; he was stuck in the LAX airport waiting for his flight. Apparently bad weather was moving in and causing flight delays. He sighed, glancing up at flight information, he was supposed to be in the air already and his plane hadn’t even landed. Tomorrow was Julian’s big day; the Ring Ceremony, and he’d been looking forward to going with Julian for a month now.

He knew how much it meant to Jules and he was determined to get there. It wasn’t everyday your boyfriend received his second Super Bowl ring! Danny promised he would be there and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to make it!

He sent Julian another text.

Danny: Plane hasn’t still hasn’t arrived. The weather hates me!  
Julian: LOL. Text me when it does. I’ll come pick you up at the airport.  
Danny: At this rate it will be 2:00 AM before I get there.  
Julian: Don’t care I’ll come. Love you.  
Danny: Love you too. Go get some rest!  
Julian: Can’t. You’re not here.  
Danny: Be there soon. Sleep.

Danny shook his head fondly at the last text, the idiot needed to get some sleep. So did he; hopefully the damn plane landed soon! He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew they were calling to board his flight. Danny quickly grabbed his bag and headed to check in.

It was 7:00 PM in LA which put Boston three hours ahead. It was already 10:00 PM there and he didn’t want to wake Julian, he would just call a cab. Danny reclined back in his seat, the plane was almost empty and he was grateful. He leaned back closing his eyes, prepared to sleep for the duration of the flight.

His flight landed in Boston around 4:00 AM. The photographer grabbed his carry on from the overhead bin and made his off the plane. He called for a taxi and headed out of the terminal. He arrived at Julian’s almost thirty minutes later knocking on the door.

A light flickered to life in the living room as a sleepy Julian appeared in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn opening the door and he froze. There on his front steps at whatever hour of the morning it happened to be was Danny. His Danny. “I told you the weather hates me.” He grinned as rain trickled down his overcoat.

Julian stood in shock for a second before throwing his arms around Danny and causing him to drop his bag with an oomph. “Miss me?” The photographer asked catching an armload of ecstatic Julian. Lips pressed urgently against his a second later.

“What do you think?” The receiver asked pulling back slightly. “Well I think it’s raining and we should get inside.” Danny quipped grabbing his bag and pushing his boyfriend inside. The photographer slid out of his coat and hung it near the door; he turned to find Julian staring at him a faraway look is his eyes.

“I didn’t think you were going to be able to make it.” He confessed quietly and Danny swiftly moved to pull the younger man close. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He felt arms move to embrace his neck as Julian’s body heat was pressed against him. 

He caught a hint of the cologne Julian wore; subtle and tad sweet as he buried his face in the younger man’s neck trying to get more of that delicious scent. The younger man’s body was warm against his own and he couldn’t help but soak it in. He wanted to stay like this forever but his body had other plans, it needed sleep. 

Danny reluctantly pulled away intending to head into the bedroom when Julian caught him off guard. The younger man pushed him back against the wall attacking his lips ferociously. The older man moaned against the supple lips demanding attention against his.

Julian took advantage of Danny's surprise sliding his tongue into the photographer's mouth. He relished the moan Danny released as he unlocked his lips and sunk to his knees. Fingers expertly undid his belt, unzipped his fly, and shimmied his pants down. 

“Julian?” Lust filled eyes met his own before the receiver smirked, sliding the older man’s underwear down and wrapping his fingers around Danny's semi-hard dick. He licked a stripe down the whole length of Danny's cock slowly causing the photographer to shiver in pleasure. 

Danny's knees began to quake when Julian mouth surrounded his dick with wet, hot heat. His tongue expertly danced all over his cock, sucking and licking everywhere. And shit! No one should be that talented with their mouth. 

Moans of pleasure begun to escape his throat and sneak through his lips. His sounds encouraging the receiver to up his pace, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on Danny's tip. The older man tossed his head back against the wall with a dull thud as he gasped. Fingers weaved their way through the dirty blonde hair and tugged. 

Julian flicked his tongue on the underside of Danny's head and the older man slid down the wall, his knees barely keeping him up. Julian grasped his lover’s hips forcing them against the wall all the while sucking Danny like champion. 

Danny was lost in pleasure feeling his body going taunt the closer he got to orgasm. He was so close his finger nails digging into his lover’s scalp “Jules.” He groaned attempting to warn the other man when Julian looked up at him and swirled his tongue around the head again. 

And Danny was lost; writhing in pleasure and moaning loudly as he shot his load straight down Julian's velvety throat. The blonde pulled back smacking his lips and licking off the remains off as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Danny watched him through half lidded eyes as he panted. 

And fuck, if Julian didn't look like the hottest thing Danny has ever seen; licking his cum stained lips and meeting his eyes. He couldn't resist dragging the slightly smaller man up by his hoodie and devouring his mouth. Julian moaned softly melting against Danny and the older man quickly switched their positions and pinned the younger man against the wall. 

The older man pulled his lips away and spit into his hand, lubing it and slipping into Julian’s pants. His fingers darted past Julian’s underwear firmly grasping onto his member. “You’re already so hard.” Danny murmured into his ear as his lover hissed, his hot breath warming Danny’s cheek. 

Danny pushed a leg into between Julian’s and spreading him wider as he swiped his thumb over the sensitive head. Julian practically whimpered letting his head fall forward onto his boyfriend’s shoulder as the taller man roughly palmed his cock. The photographer was kissing his way down his neck, teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin as Julian panted grasping the older man’s hips to hold himself steady. 

His lover somehow knew just the right way to touch him, rough yet gentle at the same time. His relentless strokes were bringing Julian closer to the edge every second. “Oh God.” He gasped sinking his teeth into Danny’s shoulder as came, shuddering and leaning his weight against his boyfriend. 

Danny retrieved his hand, wiping it on his pant leg as Julian surged up and their lips met. “Let’s go to bed.” He tugged the older man towards the bedroom, scooping up his bag on the way. “Just a second.” Julian sighed letting his hand drop and flopping on the bed. Danny shook his head at his lover, making a quick pit stop in the bathroom. 

When he emerged a few moments later Julian was sprawled out taking up most of the bed. He nudged the receiver over, sliding between the sheets. He felt an arm snake across his chest as Julian snuggled closer. “Much better.” He heard the younger man mumble sleepily.

The morning was a whirl wind of preparation. Hair was trimmed, tousled, and styled. Nails cleaned and clipped. Facial hair groomed and trimmed till it was on point. Then were off back to Julian’s to get their suits on. 

Danny was impressed; he had given the tailor his measurements and the navy suit fit like a glove. It hugged his body in all the right places and the photographer had to admit he looked good. Well that was until he saw Julian in a matching navy suit. 

Julian raised an eyebrow “We match.” Danny nodded in agreement taking in the matching suit and white shirt. The only difference was their pocket squares were different. “Everyone is going to know were a couple now.” Julian mumbled shaking his head. 

Danny pulled him close “That won’t be the only reason.” He whispered hotly in the younger man’s ear causing him to shiver. “Is that so?” Julian whispered as Danny nipped at his ear lobe. “Everyone there is going to know your mine.” The older man promised darkly letting his hand slide down to grab a handful of that perky bubble butt he adored. 

Julian lifted his head from where it was buried in his lover’s neck “Is that a promise?” He asked letting his scruffy cheek scrape against Danny’s gently. The photographer growled softly dragging Julian in for a deep kiss. The receiver moaned letting his arms wind around his boyfriend’s neck. Danny tilted his head back as Julian sucked in a breath “Good answer.”

“We better go.” Danny let him arms drop quirking an eyebrow as Julian dashed back into the bedroom. He reappeared a second later with a big grin on his face “Almost forgot.” He held up his right hand, the light catching and glinting off the many diamonds of his large Super Bowl ring.

“It fucking huge.” Danny remarked grabbing a hold of younger man’s hand to admire it. Julian beamed before slipping it off his finger and holding it to out Danny. “Try it on.” The older man hesitated and the receiver took his hand sliding the ring on his middle finger. 

Danny wiggled his fingers, damn the thing was heavy too! “Looks good on you.” Julian quipped grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

The owner, Robert Kraft has his backyard decked out for the ceremony. Danny had never seen a backyard so elegant before. The man even had crystal chandeliers for heaven’s sakes! He was a gracious man greeting the photographer like he was part of the family. 

They were just about to head down the stairs when a pair of giant burly arms encircled both their waists and the pair were almost lifted off their feet as Gronk embraced them. “Jules!” Gronk exclaimed squeezing Julian a little too tightly before turning to Danny. “Danny!” Julian squirmed in the half hug and tight end let them both go with a chuckle. 

“How are you Rob?” Danny asked adjusting his suit jacket and noticed Julian was doing the same. “I’m great Dola. I can’t wait to our new rings tonight! Speaking of which.” He grinned waggling his eyebrows at Julian “I noticed he’s wearing yours.” The receiver smirked “Of course he is. It looks great on him.” 

“Damn right it does.” Danny quipped admiring his hand “Maybe I’ll just have to keep it.” Julian moved closer bumping his shoulder with Danny’s “Is that so?” The photographer shrugged innocently in reply as Julian intertwined their fingers and pulled him towards their table. 

They barely had found their seats when Tom and Gisele came over embracing them both. Tom wearing four other large rings, that Danny was certain had to make his hand five pounds heavier. “Ready for number five?” Julian asked already knowing the answer. 

“Of course.” Tom replied glancing down at his hand. “Speaking of which where is yours? Forget to bring it?” A smile crept across Julian’s face as he nodded towards the man beside him. Tom’s eyes followed lighting up with mirth when they saw it. “Must be getting serious if you’re letting him wear it.” 

Julian smile widen as he shrugged his shoulders “Kinda.” Tom beamed pulling the smaller man close “I’m happy you found someone great Jules. You deserve it.” Julian’s cheeks were bright red when the quarterback pulled away and he chuckled. 

The evening progressed with dinner followed by Mr. Kraft’s speech and finally the moment everyone had been waiting for; opening of the rings. Julian looked like he was about to pounce as Mr. Kraft teasingly gave them the three-digit code to unlock the ring boxes. 8-3-1. It was almost comical the way Julian concentrated, his fingers shaking slightly with anticipation as he keyed in code on the lock. 

A chorus of cheers and hollers echoed throughout the room as ring boxes were opening left and right! Julian plucked the ring out holding it between his thumb and index fingers, inspecting it thoroughly. He felt Danny’s elbow nudge him gently “Put it on.” Blue eyes twinkling with excitement met his own as the younger man slid the ring on his finger. 

The 283 diamonds caught the dim light in the room sparkling brightly in the darkness. His lover was grinning from ear to ear, turning to Danny who snapped a quick picture. He wanted to remember this night for a long time.

The night was a blur of drinks, pictures, dancing and for many unfortunate souls that evening also a rap battle. Tom Brady and Julian Edelman may have been the greatest quarterback/ receiver duo to ever live but neither man could sing to save their lives. Julian hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he couldn’t dance. 

Neither man had any rhythm; their steps uncoordinated as they threw their hands in the air letting them wave around unceremoniously. Then came the rap battle, to some Kayne West song that Danny was sure neither man knew the words too. They were shouting and laughing so loudly the photographer could hear the words clearly a few tables away. He was sure neither man knew how terrible they really were, especially now that the alcohol was flowing. 

A drunk trio consisting of Gronkowski, Chris Long, and Rob Ninkovich apparently thought they were amazing, encouraging the two men loudly to continue. Danny glanced over at Gisele, she looked as miserable as he did. Someone needed to put a stop to this madness before they all lost their hearing. 

Thankfully the song ended and Danny nodded to Gisele before rising to his feet. “Quick grab him before Tom starts again.” She called after him. Julian noticed Danny’s approach and Tom slapped him on the back shouting “Get your man Jules!” 

Julian stumbled forward almost toppling into his lover “Did you hear me rap?” “Yes I did. I think the whole room did.” Danny replied steadying Julian and the younger man burst into laughter. “I kicked Tom’s old ass!” 

Gisele giggled overhearing the two as they approached the table. “You sure did Julian.” Julian grinned cheesily at Gisele “Thanks.” Gisele just smiled politely but it quickly turned into a frown as Tom began to sing again. “I gotta go. Tom wants to battle.” Julian turned back to the dance floor when a pair arms encircled his waist and pulled. 

The receiver laughed tumbling backwards into Danny’s lap. “Stay here.” He felt Danny’s hot breath on his neck “I miss you.” Julian laid his head back on Danny’s shoulder, pressing his cheek to lover’s “You don’t want to hear me sing again?” He felt the photographer’s body stiffen “No.” 

“Ok.” The younger man yawned sliding down in boyfriend’s lap. Danny sighed quietly in relief, at least one of them wasn’t singing anymore. Another song ended and Tom approached the trio at the table. He gave Gisele a kiss slumping down in the chair next to her “Look at those two.” He cooed nodding to Julian and Danny. 

“You talkin about us Brady?” Julian’s sleepily voice growled. Tom laughed “Well you two look so cute cuddled up together.” Danny blushed as Julian sat up a little taller in his lap and flipping the quarterback off over Danny’s shoulder “Jealous?” Tom laughed louder pulling Gisele closer. 

The four watched as Gronkowski grabbed the microphone and starting his own rendition of Baby’s Got Back. Julian turned to Tom “At least we sounded better than that.” Tom nodded “Hell yea! We were awesome.” Gisele patted Tom’s arm supportively as Danny snorted. 

“What?” Julian asked pushing himself up to face the other man. “Nothing.” Danny replied, kissing Julian’s temple pushing the younger man back down. “You’re both terrible.” All four heads turned to find Bill Belichick, hands covered in rings, looking his usual sour self with a beer in one hand.

“Your partners won’t tell you the truth so I will. You two are some of the worse singers I have ever heard but you’re damn good football players. You make me both proud. That being said I don’t want to ever see either of you sing or dance again. Have a good night.” And with that he disappeared into the crowd. 

“I still think we weren’t that bad.” Julian mumbled. “We weren’t. He’s just had some drinks tonight.” Tom agreed. “I think we have all had enough drinks.” Gisele announced rising and taking Tom’s hand. “What do you think? You ready to go?” Danny murmured and Julian nodded against his neck. The photographer scooped the ring box and the many photo booth pictures the two had taken. 

He smiled fondly at the last photo; he was wearing both of Julian’s rings flashing them to the camera while Julian had both arms wrapped around him from behind. They were both staring at each other as the picture was taken. He glanced down at his hand, he was still wearing his lover’s first Super Bowl ring, his thoughts were interrupted as Julian nudged him towards the exit. 

Both couples headed out together, enjoying the cool night air and bidding each other good night before stepping into their respective cabs. “Thank you for coming with me. It made the night even better.” Danny smiled pulling Julian into a kiss. “Where else would I be?” Julian snuggled closer and was practically asleep when they pulled up to his condo. 

The two men made it inside; Julian heading to the bedroom as Danny made a pit stop at the bathroom. When he emerged he expected to find Julian asleep but what he found caught him off guard. There was his boyfriend naked. Julian was on all fours as he bit his lip, looking at him like he was the hottest thing he has ever seen. Danny couldn’t move, couldn’t look away, couldn’t do anything. His eyes caught sight of the lube that was glistening from his lover’s hole and slowly trickling down the inside of thighs. 

“Danny I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a little over 1/3 of the way done with this story? How is everyone liking it so far?


	7. Blow Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian meets someone from Danny's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Football season is almost here!

Danny was pretty sure his brain short circuited and sent all information straight south. He became aware that his dick was pressing uncomfortably against his tight dress pants, begging to be let out. He stepped forward reaching out a finger to swipe some lube that had trickled down the younger man’s thigh. 

Julian let out a quiet gasp as a couple of fingers trailed up and circled his hole. “You ready for me?” Danny asked slowly unzipping his pants and letting them fall to his ankles. “Yes!” The younger man cried wiggling his backside and he couldn’t resist; he smacked the receiver across the ass before digging his fingers into the other’s hips and dragging him closer. 

Julian howled at the rough treatment turning to face his lover, eyes silently begged for more. “You like that?” The younger man moaned in response and Danny slapped him again, relishing the pleasurable groan torn from his boyfriend’s throat. 

Danny guided his cock up slowly rubbing it up and down Julian’s entrance until he practically screamed “Need your cock now!” A second later he was moaning and dropping his head to the bed as he was filled to the brim. The older man slowly pulled out teasingly before sliding back in. 

“Get moving I’m not getting any younger.” Julian growled and the older man smirked, slamming his hips forcefully into the younger causing him to cry out. “You’re pretty mouthy for a guy getting fucked.” He brought one hand up to the back of Julian’s neck gripping tightly as his hips rammed forward again and again. 

The receiver moaned loudly dropping to his elbows and burying his face in the mattress. “That’s better but.” Danny gripped the back of his lover’s hair tugging harshly “I want to hear you.” Julian hissed as his head snapped up and Danny loosed his hold letting his finger’s massage the younger man’s scalp. 

The tight coil of orgasm was building to climax quickly and Danny growled yanking Julian to his knees. He wouldn’t come first! Julian’s back pressed against his chest as he kept up his frenzied rhythm. “Babe I’m close. I need you there too.” 

He didn’t give Julian a chance to reply sliding his hands down and wrapping them around the younger man cock. A second later and Julian was jerking against him as teeth bit down sharply on his neck. He kept an arm firmly around the younger man’s waist supporting him as he sagged thoroughly spent. 

One more thrust and he was there, roaring to climax and loudly moaning in Julian’s ear. They stayed pressed together catching their breath before collapsing on the bed. “That was amazing.” Julian panted in his ear and Danny smirked. “If I knew you were such a slut for being manhandled I would have spanked you weeks ago.” 

Julian nuzzled against his neck before nipping at the thin skin of his throat. “I never knew you were such a biter.” The younger man shrugged before kissing away the sting “There’s lots you don’t know about me.” Blue eyes rose to meet brown. “But I am dying to find out.” Danny finished with a growl giving Julian’s ass a squeeze and tossing him back onto the bed. 

He pounced pinning the receiver underneath him and capturing his lover’s swollen lips. “I love you.” Julian smiled tiredly “I love you too but I need sleep.” 

“I need a shower.” Danny yawned glancing down to find Julian eyes shut. “Come on babe.” He coaxed Julian to a semi-awake state, well awake long enough to get him better situated on the bed and he was out cold. Danny curled up beside him, a shower could wait till morning. 

Practice was winding down when Julian was called over by one of the many public relations agents. “You up for modeling job?” Julian raised an eyebrow. “We need some players to model the new Pro Shop fall line.” The receiver shrugged “Sure.” “Great. Go shower and I’ll come grab you.” 

Julian stopped by Chris’s locker wrapping a towel around his waist “You doing this photo shoot too?” Hogan nodded, pulling on a tee shirt “I guess. Seems kinda weird the photographer handpicked us.” Julian scrunched his face up in confusion “The photographer picked up?” 

Hogan shrugged “Apparently he saw us at practice and told PR that’s who he wanted for the shoot.” It did seem a little off to Julian but he pushed those thoughts aside. They resurfaced again as he met the photographer; a short, blonde hair man with blue eyes. He was attractive enough but he didn’t hold a candle to Danny. 

“My models are here.” The photographer announced clapping his hands together. “I’m Wes Welker and you must be Julian Edelman and Chris Hogan.” The two shook hands before being ushered into the changing room and handed clothes. 

“Don’t worry you get to wear clothes this time.” Welker winked in Julian’s direction, smirking at the blush that spread across Julian’s cheeks. “He’s a bold one isn’t he?” Hogan commented tugging on a jersey. “You can say that again.” 

Then they were escorted to the set and posed together back to back in their jerseys. A few snaps in and Welker shook his head “Chris lose the wedding band.” Chris glanced down at his hand in confusion before slipping off his ring and handing it one of the staff. “Great. A few more shots and I’ll have you change.” 

The pair was tossed a couple of team tee shirts, barely managing to pull them over their heads. “These are awful tight don’t you think?” Julian asked, afraid he’s biceps would rip the fabric in two. “Oh no. They are the perfect fit to show off those muscles.” Wes replied giving Julian’s bicep a squeeze as if to prove his point before motioning the two back onto the set. 

Chris and Julian exchanged a look, neither man quite sure what to do with the new photographer. Multiple outfit changes later and both receivers were done. Welker used every trick in the book to touch them both as much as possible. While it might have seemed innocent it certainly put both players on edge. They took a short break, Julian whipping out his phone and sending a text to Danny. 

Julian: Is it normal for a photographer to touch his clients?

Before he could get a response he was called back and tossed a pair of sweatpants and a hat. He sincerely hoped he would get a shirt too. By the look on Chris’s face the other receiver was having the same thought.  
Danny was finishing up editing on some photos for GQ he had taken a few days prior when his phone lit up next to him. It was a text from Julian about a touchy feely photographer? He frowned rereading the message. 

Danny: Well considering I was seconds away from blowing you in the dressing room I may not be the best person to ask. Lol. But in all seriousness if it’s making you uncomfortable then no. 

He finished his reply and turned back to his work. He only had a few more shots to finish but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to his boyfriend and this photographer. Julian was obviously uncomfortable or he wouldn’t have mentioned it. He unlocked his phone sending another message. 

Danny: Would you feel more comfortable if I stopped by the set? I can give this douche a few pointers. 

The photoshoot finally ended and Julian couldn’t wait to escape. He and Chris darted back into the changing room at almost a comedic speed. Both changed quickly and made a bee line for the door only to have Welker wheedle his way between them and the door. “Leaving so quickly?” 

“Wife is working late I have to go pick up the kids.” Chris blurted out quickly and stepping around Welker who moved to the side. His eyes slid to Julian “Busy tonight?” “Going to meet my boyfriend.” Julian replied abruptly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Boyfriend?” Julian nodded attempting to side step Welker, who was not deterred. “Is it serious?” “Yes.” Julian replied without skipping a beat and pinning the photographer with a look of disgust. “Too bad.” Wes replied not sounding a bit sad “If that changes look me up.” 

He extended his card to the receiver “No thanks.” Julian brushed him past, letting out a sigh of relief as the parking lot came into view. He slid into the driver’s seat noticing Danny’s texts. 

Julian: Sorry it took so long for me to answer. Finally escaped.   
Danny: You ok?   
Julian: Yea. Long story.  
Danny: I’m all ears. Head over I’m ordering pizza.   
Julian: Meat lovers?  
Danny: Of course.  
Julian: You’re the best  
Danny: I know

Danny ordered the pizza returning to finish editing the last few photos when his phone chirped. He assumed it was Julian sliding open the lock pad and pausing not recognizing the number. 

Unknown Number: You’re boyfriend takes a pretty picture. 

Danny narrowed his eyes, who the fuck was this? Danny debated answering ultimately decided to ignore the message for now when another text light up his phone. 

Unknown Number: He gave me some great material and I’ve enjoyed editing them.

Danny snarled slamming his phone down. If he was a betting man he would guess these texts were from whatever creepy asshole did the photoshoot Julian took part in this afternoon. But who the fuck would know of their relationship and have his number?

Another text came through pulling Danny from his thoughts. This time it was a picture message and Danny felt his blood boil when it opened to reveal Julian shirtless wearing only a pair of tight Patriots sweatpants. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, hair slightly messy and staring into the camera. 

The photographer had enough! 

Danny: Who the fuck is this?  
Unfamiliar Number: Danny I’m hurt you don’t remember me after all we’ve been through. Did you forget who got you your first modeling gig?

Danny’s stomach dropped, it was fucking Wes Welker. It all made sense now; no wonder Julian was weirded out. He had met Welker when he was just starting to make a name for himself in the photography world. The man offered to do headshots and help him bust onto the modeling scene. 

He'd accepted right away and jumped in head first. He quickly realized he made a mistake when Welker became overly friendly and borderline creepy during his first session. He chose to ignore it and continue on until the asshole crossed the line pressing his lips to his and sliding a hand between his legs.

He shoved Welker away rushing out of the studio; he should have checked into Welker and maybe he would have saved himself the embarrassment. The man had a reputation for helping up and coming models start their careers in exchange for sex. 

He swore off modeling after that; it wasn’t until Dominic offered him a job a couple of months later. Danny was hesitant to accept but Dominic assured him he would be strictly professional and signed a contract to ensure so. He was grateful for the opportunity and Dominic had helped not only boost his modeling career but helped market his photography career. 

Danny was one of the most in demand sports and magazine photographers in the US currently. He was booked out months in advance and was turning down jobs left and right, he owed much of his success to Dominic. 

But Welker? Fuck that guy. It made him sick to even think about Julian alone with him. It was of no surprise he was still up to his old tricks, but Julian was no push over and he could handle himself. But that didn’t mean Danny wanted his boyfriend anywhere near that asshole!

Another text blinked came through, this one accompanied by another picture. This one of Julian in tight jeans, a t-shirt at least a size too small, and a snapback. 

Welker: I tried to coax him into a modeling career but he was having none of it. Which is too bad but at least have this material for later.   
Danny: You’re sick. Stay away from Julian.   
Welker: Afraid I can’t do that. He’s one of clients now.   
Danny: Bullshit! He wouldn’t ever sign with you. Besides you said it yourself he doesn’t want to model.   
Welker: The Patriots signed me as their new head photographer which makes him my new client. I can take his picture whenever I desire.   
Danny: Last warning stay away from Julian.  
Welker: Or what Dola? Besides any Patriots shoots are done in public so he’s fair game. 

Danny growled; Welker was right, any days open to the media or the public were fair game. He knew it and Welker did too. He couldn’t stop the fucker from taking pictures during those times but he would be damned if the man would get him alone for another photo shoot. 

He blocked Welker’s number slamming his phone down. The doorbell interrupted his tantrum and headed to answer it. He paid for pizza leaving the young kid a large tip and was about to shut the door when Julian pulled into the driveway. 

He held the door open and ushered the other in “Right on time.” “Good. I’m starving.” He plopped down reaching for the cheesy goodness. They scarfed down the pizza in record time, Julian leaning back and stretching out across the leather couch. 

Danny tossed the box before nudging Julian over with his hips. The blonde groaned lifting his legs before resettling them in his boyfriend’s lap. Danny caressed his fingers up and down Julian’s calves causing the younger man to moan. 

“Don’t stop. It feels so good.” Danny smiled softly continuing the massage “So about this afternoon, do you remember the photographer’s name?” Julian hummed softly in thought “Um. His name started with a W. He was short, shorter than me. He had blonde hair.” 

“His name wasn’t Wes Welker was it?” Danny asked cutting Julian off. “Yea. That sounds right. Do you know him?” 

“I do unfornately.” Danny paused and Julian noticed his hesitation. “Danny is everything ok?” The photographer chose his words carefully “Julian there is something you need to know but first I need to know did he try anything?” 

“As in sexually?” Danny nodded. “No. He wasn’t very good at keeping his hands to himself and he did ask me out, multiple times actually. He didn’t seem to take a hint. But I have at least twenty pounds of muscle on him so I don’t think he would have tried anything. Besides Hogan was there too.” 

Danny remained silent seeming to take in everything Julian said. “Danny?” Danny glanced up humming in acknowledgement. “What’s going on?” Julian sat up leaning towards his lover concern written across his face. 

The photographer shot him a tired smile “Settle in. It’s a long story.” He lifted his arm and Julian snuck under, nestling against his boyfriend. Danny leaned back after finishing his tale with a long sigh, he was glad to get that off his chest. 

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll let PR know I’m done doing non- public shoots for a while. They will understand. I’ll also make sure he doesn’t get to photograph anyone alone. I’ll be discrete.” 

“I don’t want to stop you from doing PR its important and.” “You’re not. Those shoots are optional. Besides I’ve done my fair share of them and its time some rookie got the spot light.” Danny nodded sighing in relief. 

“Come on.” The receiver encouraged entwining their fingers and pulling Danny to his feet. “I’m going to make you feel better.” The photographer quirked an eyebrow “Is that so?” 

Julian leaned in close, his lips millimeters from his lover’s “Count on it.” He let his finger’s trace up Danny’s chest coming to rest on the back of his head and pulling him close. Their lips met in a dance for dominance as they stumbled into the bedroom. 

Danny laid on his back staring up at the ceiling watching the fan blades rotate around and around. Julian had drifted off long ago, curled up beside him sound asleep if his little snores were any indication. But sleep seemed to elude Danny this evening. 

He was already on edge before the whole Welker drama occurred. He glanced over at his nightstand, butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach once again when he thought of the contents. Things with Julian were getting serious and he knew what he wanted but did his lover want the same thing?

His mind had that question on repeat since yesterday when he finally had the courage to get it. He knew what lay inside the small wooden box inside could change the course of his whole relationship. But would it change it for the better or end it for good? Either way there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......any guesses what Danny has in that little box? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has an upcoming show and is hoping to have his modeling contract either extended or sign with a new agency. Shenanigans and dirty texts ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Football is back and so in another chapter of One Kiss!

Danny was acting strange since last night, Julian assumed it was the whole photo shoot/ Welker drama but when it continued he grew concerned. The man in question was sitting on his patio staring out at the pool as he himself stood at the grill turning the chicken once more. Not one to ignore the problem he turned towards the older man “Are you ok?”

The photographer seemed to be lost in thought. “Dola?” The older man turned towards his boyfriend “Hmm? Sorry what were you saying?” Julian raised a brow “I was asking if you’re alright.” 

The photographer scrunched up his face in confusion “Yea. Why?” “You’ve seemed off the last few days.” Danny attempted to ignore the nerves that suddenly sprung it life, fuck had he been acting weird? He must have been if the receiver picked up on it. 

He plastered a smile on his face. “Nope. All good here.” Julian nodded turning back to the grill as Danny internally sighed, at least he bought it.

Julian wasn’t stupid, he’d known Danny long enough to know a fake smile when he saw one. It was a media smile, one he was all too familiar with as he used it himself often enough. Maybe he should just let it go?

He slid the chicken onto the plates next to a heaping pile of grilled vegetables. He handed one to his lover. “Thanks.” It was the last thing Danny said to him for the next twenty minutes and the receiver couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to face his boyfriend “I know you said you’re fine but I’m not buying it. You’re not at all.”

Danny sighed “It’s no big deal.” Julian reached out a gave the older man’s knee a gentle squeeze “I’m here for whatever it is.” Then he received a genuine smile, a small one but Julian considered it a win in his book. “I have a gig coming up in a few days and a few big names in the fashion industry are there to scout for models.”

“Danny that’s great!” The photographer shrugged “It’s not a big deal. Either they sign me to an extension or new contract or they don’t. I’ve got a good photographer career already.” The photographer trailed off as if trying to convince himself it didn’t matter if he was offered a contract extension from Ford or a new contract from another agency. 

“It is a big deal! I’m sure those modeling agents will be fighting over you.” Julian insisted as the Danny shook his head. “It’s IMG, Ford, VNY, and DNA modeling agencies. They are some of the top modeling agents in the world. They are picky as hell and very selective.” 

Julian nudged him “So? You are top of the top babe.” “Thank you. But its honestly an honor just walk.” The receiver leaned back pointing his drink at the older man “So when is this shindig?” 

“Friday afternoon in New York.” Julian nodded with a naughty smile “So I get to see you all dressed up in sexy outfits if I come?” 

“First, you have optional workouts Friday. Second, if dressing up gets you to come I’ll be sure to steal a few outfits from the show.” Danny replied with a wink. 

Julian shot back with a wicked grin “I don’t have to attend every optional practice to get it. Also you better bring home some skimpy outfits.” The photographer shook his head “Correct me if I’m wrong but you have the highest workout bonus on the team.”

“I do.” The receiver replied nonchalantly ignoring his boyfriend’s eye roll “And I would like you to earn it.” Julian cocked his head “Why is that? You have plans for that extra half million?” 

“I’m going to have to spend it on outfits to feed your insatiable appetite.” Danny muttered taking a swig from his beer. 

“Clothes are nice but I prefer your birthday suit best.” The receiver growled abandoning his chair to climb on top of Danny. The photographer ran his hands up and down his lover’s flank “So should I wear it on Friday?” Julian groaned grinding down in his boyfriend’s lap “Only if you want me arrested for indecent exposure.” 

The next few days flew by and soon it was Thursday. Danny watched out the window as the Boston sky line began to disappear from view as plane climbed higher into the atmosphere. A little over an hour later he arrived at JFK, where Dominic was waiting for him.

He spent the rest of the day being measured and fitted for various outfits. He was worn out by the end of the day, collapsing into the cushy hotel bed. He smiled noticing a text from Julian.

Jules: How was the flight?

Danny: Decent. How was practice?

Jules: Optional. But I suppose someone needs to show the rookies how it’s done.

Danny: Who better than scare the rookies than you? Plus, you need that bonus to take me on a long vacation.

Jules: Funny, Coach said the same thing. So I’m taking you on vacation now? What happened to all the sexy dress up clothes?

Danny: Many of them aren’t sexy at all.

Jules: I bet you make them sexy.

Danny: You would find me sexy in a wet paper bag.

Jules: True. But seriously you sex up any clothes.

Danny: You sure about that?

He attached a picture of him in some gaudy yellow outfit that even Dominic thought was, in his own words fugly.

Jules: Well you certainly make a statement!

Danny: It makes me look like a banana.

Jules: A sexy banana. I’d peel you anytime.

Danny: Stop! I won’t be able to do the show tomorrow without bursting into laughter.

Jules: Or popping a boner.

Danny: OMG that maybe worse. I’m already nervous don’t make it any harder!

Jules: I don’t know what to tell you babe but it’s already hard.

Danny: You’re not helping.

Jules: Lol. Ok I’ll stop. But you will do great tomorrow.

Danny: I’m going to give it my best shot.

Jules: I know you will. Break a leg. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?

Danny: Sounds painful. I’d rather not. But yes people say that.

Jules: What a weird way to wish people luck.

Danny: It is. But don’t fans say it to you?

Jules: I guess. I would think it would be something the rival team would wish upon me.

Danny: True. I better get some shut eye before Dominic is banging on my door at 5:00 AM.

Jules: Your show isn’t till 4:00 PM. Why the hell would you be up that early?

Danny: Walk through, last minute fittings, make up, waxing. The usually stuff. Don’t you remember doing all that for your body issue shoot?

Jules: I guess. But I was pretty distracted.

Danny: Distracted?

Jules: By you.

Danny: Really?

Jules: Fuck yes! You flirted with me nonstop!

Danny: You dished right back if I remember correctly.

Jules: Perhaps. Did you mention you’re getting waxed?

Danny: Yes I am.

Jules: Brazilian?

Danny: Maybe. You’ll just have to wait and see.

Jules: Don’t tease me.

Danny: Goodnight

Jules: Tease!

Danny: Love you. Have a good practice tomorrow.

Jules: Love you too. Kick ass tomorrow! Is that a better thing to say?

Danny: I guess it would be appropriate if I was fighting someone. But I’m just walking down a narrow stage.

Jules: Well then have an amazing walk!

Danny: Haha. Go get some sleep you’re not making sense.

Jules: That’s all on you. Distracting me with your banana outfit and talking about Brazilian waxes.

Danny: Goodnight. Go to sleep.

Jules: I’m going to try but now I have a hankering for bananas.

Danny: I’ll give you my banana as soon as I get back on Saturday. Now goodnight!

Jules: Night

He shook his head fondly at his weirdo lover and settling down. He closed his eyes attempting to get some shut eye. He opened his eyes to stare at the clock, it had only been twenty minutes but it felt like hours.

Fuck! He rolled over, settling into a more comfortable position. He must have drifted off because he awoke to the sound of loud banging. “Rise and Shine Dola.” He grunted as Dominic shouted at him through door. “I’m coming.” He called slipping out of bed and answering the door.

“Go shower and meet me downstairs in thirty.” The model nodded closing the door and heading for the shower. The next few hours were spent on autopilot; he was ushered to the venue and pulled backstage. It had been quite a while since he had a full body wax; he winced as wax strip was yanked off a sensitive area. Fuck he forgot how much they stung!

After that he was sent to makeup and hair, he yawned glancing down at his phone.

Jules: Good luck today.

He sent a quick reply watching as the stylist massaged mouse into his hair. Next he was shipped to dress in his first outfit of the day. Dominic was just finished looking him over when there was a knock on the door and a young lady poked her head. “Are you Danny Amendola?”

“That’s me.” She smiled in relief “Oh good. This is for you.” She handed him over a huge bouquet made entirely of Snickers bars and mini bottles of various alcohol. “Someone must know you well.” She giggled as she left. Danny stomach growled as he eyed the many candy bars.

“Later.” Dominic reminded him, snatching away the bouquet and handing Danny the small card. 

Dola,  
I thought about flowers but I think you’d appreciate this more. I’d say good luck but you create your own luck.  
Love,  
Jules

“I’d say by how smitten you are; the bouquet of sugar is from Julesy boy.” Danny glanced up “Maybe.” “Well get those lovely dovey thoughts out of your head you’re going on soon.” The model nodded, he was ready.

He took a deep breath, clearing his mind and stepped out onto the catwalk. He kept his face neutral as he strutted down the runaway, pausing at the end before turning around and heading back. “You did great. Let’s get you ready for the next set.”

Two sets down one to go, he was almost finished. He managed to keep a straight face while modeling the yellow monstrosity aka banana suit without laughing or popping a boner. He chuckled to himself shrugging on a leather jacket.

The jacket was exquisite, hand crafted high quality leather that fit him like a glove. “Ready for the last run?” Danny nodded as his manager looked him over one last time, fixing a stray piece of hair before sending him off.

Two minutes later and he was done. He breathed a sigh of relief collapsing in a nearby chair, when there was a knock on the door. “Danny are you decent? I’ve got someone here who wants to meet with you.” “Yea. Come in.” The photographer hollered back. 

Dominic proceeded in followed by an older good looking gentleman in his early 40’s. “Danny this is Tony. He is one of the head scouting agents at Ford Models.” “Hello Danny.” The scout held out his hand and Danny shook it firmly ignoring the excitement building in his veins. “It nice to meet you sir.”

“Call me Tony. I enjoyed watching you today. You’ve got a good walk and from what I saw of it a killer body. How would you like to extend your contract with us?” The photographer’s eyes widened in shock “I’d love to.” “Great. I’ve given the contract to your agent here if you have some time to go over it?”

“Of course.” Danny replied eagerly. “Great. Our agency is just a few blocks away if you’d like to discuss terms.” The photographer grinned stripping out of the leather jacket and shirt. “Keep the jacket. Consider a perk of your contract extension. Don’t worry about your stuff I’ll have it all sent to the hotel.” Danny changed quickly following the other two men out and into a waiting car.

The show had ended and he had wanted to surprise his lover but the place was packed. He’d texted but hadn’t heard back which he hoped meant good news. He was on his way out when he spotted none other than Wes Welker rubbing elbows with a few of the young male models in the show.

He ducked down in hopes of avoiding the man entirely but he’d been spotted. Welker sent a smirk and heading in his direction. Shit! He walked as briskly as possible finally making it to the lavish glass doors and freedom. Or so he thought.

“Julian how are you?” He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he shook it off. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” The receiver rolled his eyes “Back to Boston. I have optional workout tomorrow.” 

Wes grinned “Funny I never saw that on the schedule the Patriots gave me.” Julian frowned “Don’t know what to tell you. Must have been a mistake on your schedule.” 

Then the creeper asshole smirked “Or you’re lying to me.” Julian stepped away “I’ve gotta go.” “Are you sure you don’t want to join me for a drink?” 

“No.” Came the quick reply as Julian tool another step closer to the door. “Oh come on now. I’m not that bad.” “I have a boyfriend.” The receiver countered and the shorter man shrugged “Makes no difference to me.”

“It does to me. I don’t cheat.” Welker winked “Who said anything about cheating? I merely asked you out for a drink what happens afterwards is fully up to you.”

Julian rolled his eyes not bothering with a reply and walking away. “Oh come on. Don’t walk away.” Wes called after him but the receiver ignored him continuing in the direction of the hotel.

After reviewing the contract with his agent and agreeing to the terms, Danny signed the paper with a smile. “Glad you decided to continue with Ford Models Danny. We look forward to seeing you soon.” The photographer/model shook hands with the scout before heading back to the hotel. They pulled up to the lobby.

Danny: The show went great.

Jules: Of course it did! So?

He grinned stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for floor 5.

Danny: So what?

Jules: Come on. Did you get any offers?

Danny: Well I do have some news on that front.

Danny glanced up as the elevator doors opened finishing his text before stepping out.

Jules: Do tell. Don’t keep me in suspense.

Danny: I may have got an offer…..

The telltale ding of incoming messaged echoed down the quiet hallway followed by a quiet snort of laughter. Danny looked up, the confusion on his face quickly turning to surprise as he saw none other than his boyfriend leaning outside his hotel room. He ran forward to embrace the slightly smaller man. “What are you doing here?”

Julian ignored the question and asked one of his own “Who offered you a contract?” Danny pulled back smiling ear to ear “So what’s the news?” Julian asked impatiently, practically vibrating with excitement. “Ford Models is extending my contract.” Julian whooped loudly pulling the photographer firmly against him.

“I’m so proud of you!” Danny tightened his grip “Thank you.” “We need to go out and celebrate. Where do you want to go?” Julian murmered face buried in the older man’s neck. The model shook his head still beaming from ear to ear. “I don’t care. Just somewhere with greasy food.”

“You got it.” Julian pulled back eyeing the new leather jacket his lover wore “So you did keep something from the show.” The photographer shrugged “Tony the scout told me to keep it.” 

The receiver nodded his approval “I like this guy already.” They walked hand in hand heading down the street to find somewhere to eat. Danny passed up most of the fancy places and settling on a small Italian restaurant a few blocks down that Yelp insisted had the best pizza in the city.

“By the way.” Julian glanced up from the menu he was looking at “You were fantastic today. Although I must say the shade of yellow in the second outfit was a perfect match to a banana.” Danny looked over the top of his menu a shocked grin on his face “You came to the show?” “Of course I did. I just didn’t wait outside your room like a creeper all day.”

“What about your work out?” Julian shrugged “I did it early this morning and caught the mid-morning flight. Coach Belichick saw me so were good. Besides I wasn’t about to miss this.” “Thank you for coming.” He set he menu down letting his fingers brush against the other mans “And also for the bouquet of sugar as Dominic called it.”

Julian chuckled “I figured after all the clean eating and working out you’ve been doing for this show over the last month you deserved some junk food.” “I’m sure I’ll enjoy one later.” Danny winked.

The receiver shifted slightly in the booth “Don’t tease me or I’ll order banana pizza.” “That sounds disgusting.” “Would you prefer meat lovers?” Julian murmured, locking eyes with his lover. Danny leaned forwards propping his elbows on the table “Always.”

“I’ll give you some sausage later.” “But I thought you wanted a banana?” Julian’s eyes met his with a predatory growl. “Keep teasing and see where it gets you.” The model picked up his beer licking the rim before downing it “I intend to.”

By the time the pizza came both men were a few of pitches of beer deep and feeling good. They sat in the booth lazily eating pizza and drinking a couple more pitchers. “Ok. We should head back.” Julian stated slapping a handful of cash on the table. “Why?” Danny giggled. “Because I promised you a sausage and you promised me a banana and I want to exchange gifts.”

“Is it Christmas?” Danny asked slowing rising to his feet. Julian looked confused and Danny laughed “Are you Santa?” Julian titled his head in confusion, repeating the question “Am I Santa?” “Yea. You gonna cum down my chimney?” Danny asked pressing himself closer to the receiver as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Would you like that?” “Maybe.” Julian groaned pushing Danny down on the bed once they returned to the room. “You sure you want it?” The receiver asked tossing his shirt aside and climbing on top of the older man. “YES!” Danny hissed yanking the dark blonde locks.

“Give me your banana.” Danny demanded and Julian chuckled “I thought you were the banana?” “Shut the fuck up.” The model growled biting at the younger man’s lips and tugging him down.

Fuck what time was it? Danny squinted his eyes open looking around for the alarm. His mouth was dry and he had a dull pounding in his head as well as somewhere more intimate. He shifted slightly, confirming what he suspected. He had definitely bottomed last night.

Julian was next to him sounds asleep. He didn’t remember much but a few snippets from last night’s activities. They went out to a cozy little pizza joint, ate a bunch of pizza and drank a ton of beer. He didn’t remember the walk back to the hotel very well but he did remember riding Julian wearing only a leather jacket.

He groaned softly, judging by the light filtering in around the curtains it must be early morning. Fuck it, he was going back to sleep. He was just settling back in when a warm arm curled around his waist. “Hey.” “Hey yourself.” He sleepily mumbled back. 

Julian snuggled closer and Danny could feel the receiver’s erection against his thigh. “Don’t even think about it.” “Oh come on. You were so excited to ride me last night.” Danny groaned as his lover continued “You put on quite a show for me.”

“Don’t expect a repeat performance.” Julian nuzzled his neck kissing behind the photographer’s ear “But you were such a great jockey.” Danny squirmed, trying to ignore the blood that was beginning to rush south. It was too late as receiver had already noticed, cuddling closer as his erection bobbed against the older man’s hip.

“If I recall I promised you my banana earlier this week and it is Saturday.” Danny let his fingers trail down the defined abs to Julian’s swollen cock. The receiver whimpered with need, thrusting up into the older man’s hand and Danny grinned “And I’m not one to break promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. I originally wanted to update this story every week and its become more like every other. But I promise it will all be posted eventually. And as always thanks for reading.


	9. The Key to My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is ready to make his move or not.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to find out what Danny's been hiding in that small wooden box? Read on.

After another intense orgasm, some ibuprofen, a gulping down a few glasses of water Danny was starting to feel like a human again. He stepped out of the shower, towel drying himself as he searched through his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of pants revealing the small wooden box. He quickly hid it back in the bottom of his bag.

He meant to give to Julian when he got back tonight but then he showed up to the show. He then had intended to do it last night but then he’d drank a little too much. He sighed, there never seemed a good time to ask.

“Morning.” Julian chirped returning with a bag and two coffees, handing one to Danny. “Thanks. You ready to head to the airport soon?” Julian nodded pulling a donut from the bag and offering it to the other man. “I’m going to miss these.” The receiver moaned.

Danny chuckled and Julian glared. “Be nice. I have to watch what I eat more closely with OTAs starting in a week and then minicamp.” “I’ll eat my pizza in secret then.” “You better.”

They flew back and headed to their separate homes, Danny had a shoot on Sunday while Julian headed to the stadium to work out a bit ahead of OTAs. Danny glanced at the small wooden box as he packed his bag for Miami. He would bring it up once he got back from Florida, he nodded to himself as if confirming his plan. 

It was so humid in Miami, although Julian said it wasn’t much better in Boston. He spent three days shooting in it and was so glad when he went inside and sat down with the magazine’s producer. They spent the next few hours deciding on photos wrapping up in the late afternoon and heading back to his hotel. 

He had one more night in Miami, his flight back to Boston leaving early next morning but the photographer was antsy. He grabbed his phone, checking flights and discovering there was a late flight back to Boston leaving in a few hours. He pushed his ticket, quickly packing his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He was off to the airport moments later. 

Julian tossed his duffel bag aside and pulling on a pair of shorts. He wandered into the kitchen to grab a water, smiling at the array of pictures hanging on his fridge. He reached out pulling them a little closer, they were all of him and Danny at the ring ceremony. 

The receiver was interrupted from his musings by the sound of his doorbell. He frowned, it was late and he wasn’t expecting anyone. He trotted over to the door, grinning as he saw who it was and proceeded to fling the door open. “I thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow?” 

The photographer shrugged “I caught an earlier flight.” Julian’s grinned widened as he pulled his boyfriend close and drug him inside. “I was just about to start dinner. Are you hungry?” 

“Yes. But can I take you out?” Julian was surprised by the request but nodded “Sure.” “You don’t have practice tomorrow do you?” 

The receiver shook his head “No. Not again until Tuesday.” Danny grinned “Perfect. Where do you want to go?” 

They headed down the street to a local burger place. Danny was unusually quiet and Julian was growing concerned, brushing his arms against the older man’s. The photographer glanced up at him questioning eyes and the receiver smiled softly “Are you ok?” 

“Yup.” The older man replied too quickly and Julian’s scrunched his face a bit “Are you sure?” Danny nodded but he seemed almost nervous. Which was odd; Dola was usually so confident. The receiver decided to let it go, for now.

The older man stepped ahead and held the door open. Jules sent him a big smile stepping inside “Why thank you good sir.” Danny laughed nervously and Julian frowned, what had gotten into his boyfriend? 

They took a seat at a back booth, giving their order to the waitress. Danny fidgeted, his leg shaking as he contemplated exactly when it would be a good time to ask Jules. By the looks he was receiving from said boyfriend, he couldn’t hold back for much longer. 

“I know I asked this earlier but are you sure you’re alright?” The photographer nodded, changing the subject “Yes. So you have training camp coming up soon. Next week?” “Yup. Should be interesting to see what the new rookie can do. He’s fast.” 

“Faster than you?” The photographer teased, eyes sparkling. “Of course not.” The receiver huffed crossing his arms and scowling at the older man playfully. “We’ll I’m hoping to come to a couple days of camp.” 

Julian looked a tad surprised “Really?” “Yea. Unless you don’t want me there?” Danny replied. “No! I do want you there.” Julian blurted out “I was just surprised you wanted to come.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” The photographer asked, tilting his head confused. Julian shrugged “Um. Honestly the guy I dated before could have cared less unless it was an actual game.” He used air quotes to emphasis actual game. 

Danny snorted “That’s stupid. Of course I want to see you in action!” “Oh you’ve seen me in action.” The younger man replied with a smirk leaning his elbows on the table and giving the photographer his best come hither eyes. 

The older man shook his head “You’re insatiable. We’re in a restaurant.” “My condo isn’t far.” “But I’m hungry.” Danny countered which only caused Julian’s eyes to sparkle even more. “I’ve got all the meat you need babe.” 

The photographer smirked in return “I know you do but I want something I can bite into.” Julian smirked darkened “That has never stopped you before. I have the marks to prove it.” As if to prove his point, Jules shifted in his seat and pulled his jeans down exposing his hip. 

He watched as Danny’s dark eyes traveled lower and his pupil’s dilated slightly. “Like what you see?” The younger man purred and Danny licked his lower lip “I’d be a fool not too.” 

The receiver grinned devilishly jerking his pants back into place as he saw the waitress approach. She set down their food “Anything else gentlemen?” “I think we’re good. Thanks.” Danny replied as Julian smirked at him and he playfully kicked the receiver under the table. 

“I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit then.” She smiled politely at them before heading to another table. “Behave.” Danny warned and Julian shrugged “No idea what you’re talking about babe.” 

“Uh huh.” Danny replied flatly before tearing into his burger. Silence returned to the table as both men ate and the photographer’s nervousness returned. When exactly was the right moment for his to do this? He wanted it to be perfect!

The waitress came back and Danny snagged the check before Julian could get it. “You paid last time.” The receiver argued. “You can get the check next time.” The older man replied his hand slowly creeping towards the pocket of his jeans. 

“Jules I’ve wanted to talk to you about this but I never found the right opportunity.” Danny started as an animated young boy came barreling over. “You’re Julian Edelman! Mom come look its Julian Edelman!” 

The receiver smiled turning his attention to the boy who looked about ready to explode with   
excitement. Julian patiently answered the little boy’s questions, signed his hat, and took a picture with him. Danny sat patiently, well it appeared so on the outside but on the inside he was quaking. 

He’d finally worked up the courage only to be thwarted. Not that he could be mad at a little kid, who appeared as if his whole year had been made. The boy and his mother thanked the receiver and headed to table nearby. 

Julian turned back to him, grin still on face “Sorry you we’re saying?” “Let’s get out of here.” Danny replied and the younger man’s smile faltered “Ok.”

“Let’s go back to your place and grab our boards, the pier is beautiful at sunset.” The photographer suggested. The receiver’s smile returned larger than life at the words as he bolted from the booth “Come on then. Let’s go!” Danny followed after, shaking off his nerves as he went. 

The skated down to pier, Danny pulling up to stop alongside a rocky beach. Julian followed suit scooping his board up under one arm as he took a seat next to boyfriend who was perched on a small boulder. He noticed the older man looked nervous, fidgeting with something in his pocket. 

Brown eyes flickered to his and Julian sent him an encouraging smile. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while but I never found the perfect time.” He swallowed roughly, his palm starting to sweat as he pulled it out of his pocket. 

The receiver glanced curiously to Danny’s tightly closed fist. “Jules I love you and I want you with me always.” He opened his hand “I hope it’s not too soon but it’s a key to my apartment.” 

Julian reached a finger out to trace the new shiny silver key before tackling the older man. Danny let out a grunt wrapping his arms around his lover as they both toppled backwards. “I love it!” The receiver shouted happily sprawled out on top of the older man who was now lying on the beach. 

Danny grinned “Good. Otherwise this could have been really awkward.” “How could I turn you down?” Julian asked, sounding almost curious. The photographer shrugged and the receiver frowned pushing himself up on his boyfriend’s chest. “Is this why you’ve been so nervous lately?” 

The photographer nodded, a blush creeping up a staining his cheeks a light shade of pink. “You’re ridiculous. I’d never turn you down.” The receiver replied lips brushing against the photographer’s begging for entrance, that the older man gave immediately. 

Lips parted and tongues twirled together, neither man wanting the kiss to end but both needing to come up for air. Julian pulled away sitting up in Danny’s lap and pocketing the key “I’ll cherish this. Also I have a gift for you.” 

The photographer looked intrigued as the younger man dug in his other pocket and retrieved a key attached to a Patriots lanyard. “You weren’t the only one thinking about keys except I was going to ask you to move in with me.” 

The older man’s eyes widened in surprise “You want to move in with me?” Now it was Julian’s turned to blush as the receiver was suddenly interested in the nearby boulder. “Yea but if you think it’s too soon.” 

He was cut off by Danny’s loud squawk of “No!” He lowered his voice as he continued “I mean no it’s not too soon. I thought about that too but then I wasn’t sure and.” He was cut off by lips dragging across his own; he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. 

They parted once again and Danny opened his eyes to find Julian grinning down at him. “Let’s do this!” The receiver’s smile was infectious and soon Danny was beaming “Ok. Let’s do this!” 

Julian handed Danny the key and rose to his feet, extending his hand to the older man who grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “So we should probably discuss where we are going to live. You rent your condo?” 

The receiver nodded as Danny continued “Me too. Doesn’t really matter to me except I do need a room for my studio.” “Why don’t we find a place together?” The receiver suggested “I mean of us are too attached to our places and we could find one together that fits both of us and our needs.” 

The older man grinned “I love the idea. Let’s go house shopping!” “But first can we get some meat? I’m starving!” Julian asked clutching his stomach dramatically. 

The photographer shook his head fondly as he picked up his board “Come on then. There’s plenty of restaurants on the way back.” “Well earlier you weren’t interested in my meat at the restaurant. Make up your mind.” Julian winked before taking off on his board. 

Danny grinned racing after his boyfriend, who turned back to smirk at him. Oh he was going to make Julian eat his words and more once they were back at the condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 has come to an end. I hope everyone is enjoying this series so far!


	10. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of training camp and a bit of house shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this update taking three weeks! Time got away from me. I'll try to do better with chapter 11. And hopefully the Patriots can get out of this funk and start winning games!

Hand in hand as they entered yet another building. Danny sighed, glancing around the large space. Sure it was nice but it just didn’t seem them. By the look on his boyfriend’s face Julian agreed. 

“Doesn’t seem us does it?” The receiver shook his head “Nope.” The realtor must have overheard them turning back to them with a wryly smile “Not the one gentleman?” 

She shuffled through her notes and small smile broke out across her face. “I think I may know the one. It’s in the Back Bay Area and close to Boston Commons. It’s got three levels and beautiful spot for a studio. It’s a bit of a drive to Gillette but let’s see what you think.” 

Julian turned the wheel following after the realtor. “So if this one isn’t it I’d say we call it a day.” Danny took a sip of coffee, nodding in agreement. “Yup. I forgot how boring house and apartment shopping is.” 

“Boring!” The younger man scoffed. “You’re with me and I’m anything but boring!” Danny chuckled rubbing his boyfriend’s knee affectionately “That you are.” 

They pulled up to a beautiful brick building and parked. “This is beautiful architecture.” The photographer murmured opening the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. He ran his hand over the rough, aged brick while his other hand reached into his back pocket for his phone. 

Julian giggled “Please tell me you aren’t photographing the brick?” Danny turned to his boyfriend with a look of mock hurt “It’s beautiful.” “It is but it’s still brick.” The receiver replied grabbing Danny’s hand and tugging him toward where the realtor just pulled up. 

“Enjoying the architecture? It’s quite beautiful here. This is a newly renovated Victorian townhouse.” She commented heading up the rustic old steps and retrieving a key. They followed her inside “Down the hall is a private elevator to the underground parking.” 

She led them into the lobby and to the front door, unlocking it and pushing it open “Welcome gentleman.” The two men followed her lead, eyes roaming the expansive home. The smell of fresh paint hit the receiver’s nose and he wrinkled it. 

The realtor smiled “They just finished painting down here yesterday. They have a bit of the upstairs left to do and few projects to finish up such as backsplashes, carpet. The seller is willing to lower the price if you take the place as is. The nice part about that is you can pick the flooring, tile, backsplashes and countertops, paint.” She continued on as they moved from the kitchen to the large living space with huge, paned windows that overlooked the Commonwealth Ave and the beautiful trees that divided the street. 

It was a beautiful view, with a little patch of nature tucked into the Back Bay area of Boston. They followed her into the bedrooms and the first floor bathroom and then up the winding staircase to the second floor that was divided into two sides. “This used to be an HVAC closet.” She explained motioning to the small cozy den-like area. 

“Perfect for a video game loft.” Julian commented, eyeing Danny who nodded in agreement. They turned their attention to the other side of second floor loft. “The lighting is perfect here.” The photographer murmured, his shoes clicking quietly as he made his over to the space. 

The receiver smiled to himself as Danny inspected every inch of the room, from the floor up the windows to the ceiling. “You need studio space. Does this work?” The receiver asked, already knowing the answer by the beaming smile on his lover’s face. “It’s perfect.” 

“There’s one more floor to go.” The realtor announced leading them to a much smaller and tighter wound metal spiral staircase that led to a bathroom and a small room with a bar. She crossed the room to a heavy door and pushed it open “And this hidden gem is the roof deck.” 

“This is awesome.” Julian remarked stepping up on the raised patio. Danny chuckled watching his boyfriend sprint over to the railing and leaning over it. “Come look!” The receiver called, waving the photographer over quite excitedly. 

Danny joined him at the railing “So what do you think?” “I love it.” The photographer nudged his boyfriend “More than me?” Julian pretended to think it over “Nah. I’d take you over a condo any day.” 

“Good. And I agree. This place fits us.” The receiver nodded, glancing out at the Boston skyline “It does.” He turned to Danny with a grin “Let’s talk price.” 

The pair sat down with the realtor and discussed options, opting to offer a low bid with the understanding that they would finish the place. “Sounds great. I’ll submit your offer and let you know as soon as I hear something back from the seller.” 

They bid her goodbye and headed back to the car. “Want to head back to your place and grill?” The receiver asked turning the key. “Sounds good to me. But none of that gross fake cheese you were eating last week!” 

“It’s supposed to be healthier for you and it’s not that bad.” Julian defended as Danny adamantly shook his head. “It tastes nasty! Cheese is cheese!” “Alright. Regular cheese it is.” Julian muttered, side eyeing his lover who grinned. “Can you honestly say that almond cheese shit or whatever it is tastes better?” 

The wide receiver shook his head turning onto Danny’s street “It doesn’t.” They spent the evening eating burgers, with real cheese, and watching a movie. Julian left early in the morning, it was the first day of training camp and he wanted to be at the stadium early. 

The rest of the week the two men barely saw each other, Julian returned home mid-afternoon after training camp while Danny arrived back at his place in the early evening. They both agreed to stay at their own places for the week, it was easier on both of them than trying to drive to each other’s place in just enough time to crawl into bed. 

The receiver sighed, unlocking his phone and sliding hid thumb across the Facetime icon. Danny’s handsome face filled the screen a moment later “Hey there.” “Hi.” Julian replied, a tired smile lighting up his face. “Long day?” 

“Always.” The receiver scrubbed a hand down his face “I can’t wait till our place is ready. I miss you next to me.” The photographer couldn’t hold back the smile as his heart swelled “Me too. Camp again tomorrow?” 

Julian nodded “Yea. And Sunday too. It’s family day.” “Family day huh?” “Yea. Mostly wags and kids. And parents too.” 

“Wags?” The photographer asked raising a brow. “Wives and girlfriends. You should be aware of what it stands for since your part of the group now.” “So which am I? The wife or the girlfriend.” Danny chuckled as Julian snorted. 

“Guess it should be called the WBAG.” Danny burst into giggles “W-bag.” Julian clutched his stomach, laughing so hard he wheezed “That sounds terrible.” After recovering from their bout of laughter, Danny asked “So is anyone from your family coming for family day?” 

“Nah. Pop’s is busy in the shop and Mom had something going on. They come to as many games as they can.” “So maybe your boyfriend should be there? Yah know for support.” 

Julian lips curled into a flirty grin “I’d like that. But I believe you have a shoot scheduled.” “I’ll see what I can do.” 

The receiver tossed the ball back as he finished his route and scooted to the edge of the field. He glanced up when Chris Hogan nudged him. He found Chris’s wife Ashely and their twins waving at them and he waved back. “Look who’s next to them.” Hogan grinned waving his arm. 

Julian’s eyes widened as he saw none other than his boyfriend standing next to Ashley. He grinned brightly when their eyes met, he took the wiggling boy from Ashley’s arms and perched him on his hip. The photographer pointed to them “There’s daddy and Jules.” 

Chase waved and babbled excitedly at his father and Danny joined in, exaggeratedly waving his arms at his lover. The receiver pair laughed making a few funny faces back at the group in the stands before lining back up for another drill. He finished it, standing next to Tom and watching the rookies run a few laps. 

The quarterback crossed his arms, nodding to the stands with a cheeky smile “I see Danny is here.” “Yup.” The receiver replied, ignoring Tom’s good natured ribbing. “On family day too.” The quarterback continued, doing his best to get a rise out of the younger man. 

Julian didn’t take the bait, merely humming in agreement. “Next thing I know and you two will be living together.” “We did buy a condo a few weeks back.” The receiver remarked off handedly, smirking as Tom practically choked on his spit. 

“You what?!?!” Julian shrugged “Danny and I bought a condo together.” “You two bought a condo together? Where?” “Not far from your old penthouse. Near the Common Gardens.” 

“And I’m just now hearing about this?” Tom practically shrieked and Julian shot him a glare. “We’ve been keeping it quiet until our offer went through and the paperwork is finalized. Then we were going to tell people.” 

Tom nodded, that made sense. “So when are you closing?” “Hopefully later this week.” The receiver answered as Coach Belichick called camp to a close for the day. He sprinted over to the public area of camp and signed some autographs before trotting back over to private section. 

Danny and Ashely, with the twins in tow had just reached the field. He watched as Chris bent down scooping up a child in each arm. The toddlers squealed in delight as he approached the group, pulling his helmet off. 

“I thought you had a photoshoot?” The photographer shrugged “Some things are more important.” Julian felt his cheeks flush, but he blamed it on the sweat and sun as he stepped closer to his boyfriend “Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course. It’s fascinating to watch actually. I’ve never been to any sort of training camp before. Next time I’m bringing my camera.” The receiver shook his head fondly “Of course you are.” “I’m not going to miss the chance of getting some photos of you in action!” Danny relied leaning in close so only the two of them could hear “Your ass looks fantastic in those shorts by the way. So make sure to wear them next time so I can get some new material for my spank bank.” 

“You have countless pictures of me naked from the Body Issue shoot.” The receiver countered and Danny smirked “Babe there will never be enough pictures of you to keep me satisfied.” Julian shivered despite the heat and the little smirk that quirked the corner of his lover’s mouth proved Danny had seen it. 

Instead of replying the receiver kept himself busy with removing his pads and jersey. He pulled them off and let them hit the ground with a dull thud “Much better.” “This shirt has seen better days.” Danny commented, tugging on the old, fraying golden Kent State t-shirt. 

Julian looked down at the raggedy shirt “Yea. I should get a new one.” “It does make it easier to find you on the field.” “Are you saying the big number eleven on my shirt is hard to find? Maybe you need glasses?” The receiver offered. 

The photographer rolled his eyes “So sassy.” “Isn’t he always?” Chris snickered elbowing the other receiver. Julian batted his teammate away “Oh please you haven’t seen me sassy yet.” 

“Jules sassy? Never!” A voice chirped as Matthew Slater approached them, his young son tucked in the crook of his arm. “Hi buddy.” Julian waved at the little boy who grinned back at him. “Danny! Good to see you.” The special teams captain extended his free hand. 

Danny shook it “You looked good out there.” Slater beamed “Thanks. By the way what’s this I hear about you two buying a condo together?” Julian huffed “Brady needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut!” 

“It’s not final yet. Hopefully by the end of week.” The photographer replied. “And then we were going to tell people.” Julian added snarkily as the rest of the group chuckled. “Well I better get this one back to his mom for nap.” Slater announced, winking at Julian and Danny as he turned to go. 

“So what’s next?” Danny asked. The receiver tugged at his shirt “Well I need to change and I’m in desperate need of a shower. After that I’m all yours.” 

“You know I’ve heard the pizza place here is good.” The receiver bent down, picking up his pads and helmet “Tavolinos? It’s awesome. Let me go get cleaned up and then we can go. That will give the public a chance to clear out too.” 

“Sounds good. I’m sure I can find something to occupy me around here.” Danny glanced around, an idea coming to his mind. “I won’t be long.” Julian assured, sending his boyfriend a smile before trotting off across the field and into the tunnel leading to the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and an early Happy Halloween to all the readers!


	11. Pizza and the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a special place he wants to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but the next chapter is here! Enjoy.

Julian set his helmet and pads inside his locker, undid his cleats kicking them to the bottom of his locker as he stripped off his clothes and tossed them into the nearby laundry bin. He practically sprinted into the shower, frowning at the smirk Tom sent him. “What?” 

“Nothing. It’s just cute how excited you get when Danny’s around.” The receiver rolled his eyes stepping into the shower muttering “Whatever.” He quickly cleaned himself, dried off, and pulled on a pair of athletic shorts. He slipped a plain white t-shirt over his head grabbing a snap back and his bag. 

He exited the stadium, meandering into the parking lot. He glanced around the asphalt lot but no sign of Danny. He continued around the corner of the building, finding Danny perched against one of the pillar near the entrance of the Patriots Pro Shop, holding a large brown bag and wearing a jersey. 

Specifically wearing his jersey. And damn he made it look good. Damn good. “Like what you see?” The photographer asked, grinning cockily as his boyfriend approached. “Always.” The receiver replied, eyeing his lover up and down. 

“Good. Because I got the away one too.” Danny pulled out a white jersey as he continued “The sales woman told me I had a good chance of getting it signed too because Julian was always so good to his fans. Apparently he spent over an hour the other days signing autographs until everyone who wanted one got one.” 

The receiver blushed slightly and shrugged. “It’s sweet. You’re quite the fan favorite I’m told. Pretty sure she had a crush on you.” Julian’s blush deepened as Danny tossed an arm around him “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” 

“Let’s go then. But first can you do me a favor? Take off that jersey.” The photographer frowned “But you said it made me look good!” Julian smiled “It does. But it also attracts attention and as much as I love my fans I want an uninterrupted lunch with my boyfriend.” 

Danny’s heart melted at the words as he stripped off the jersey and slipped it inside his bag and held his hand out to Julian “I’m all yours.” They walked the few blocks around the stadium and through the parking lot to the pizza place. 

Julian greeted the owner who promptly showed them to a nice little cozy booth tucked in the back of the restaurant, giving them a little more privacy. Danny eyed the menu “So what do you recommend?” “The chicken cutlet.” Julian replied without hesitation. 

The photographer moved to the pizza section of the menu with a nod. “The chicken cutlet it is.” They placed their order and Danny leaned forward, his hands resting under his chin. “So the whole team knows we’re buying a place together now?” 

The receiver sighed “No. Maybe? Sort of? Tom just needs to learn to shut his mouth.” Danny chuckled “And I thought it was who you needed to learn that lesson.” Julian rolled his eyes “Don’t listen to Brady.” 

“Noted. Anything else I should jot down?” “I’m kinda messy.” Julian replied with a smirk. Danny’s eyes lit up “I am well aware. You tend to leave clothes all over the bedroom.” “But I pick them up!” The younger man protested and photographer laughed “You do. Eventually.” 

“Yea yea.” The receiver grumbled. “Speaking of which I found a red glove of yours on the chair this morning.” Julian waved his hand dismissively “I have a whole box in my locker. Cutter’s sends me them by the box full. One of the perks on an endorsement deal.” 

“I’ve wondered about that for a while. Why red gloves?” “My mom.” The receiver answered simply. “I wanted a way for her to find me on the field and at the time I was the only player with solid red gloves.” “And then it became a trademark?” 

“Sort of. Yea.” “So I have a home and away jerseys and red gloves. Any other special attire I’m supposed to wear on game days?” Julian leaned back in the booth “I think you got it covered.” “Well the sales lady who has it bad for you told me I also needed color rush to complete my collection but they weren’t getting anymore in until the start of season.” 

“I can hook you up with one of those. A signed one even.” The photographer bit his lip, seductively raising his eyes “You’re just trying to make all the sales girls jealous.” Julian leaned in closer, his voice husky “And you’re just trying to make me horny.” 

“Perhaps.” Danny replied, arching a brow and Julian smirked narrowing his eyes “Two can play at that game.” The photographer stared back, ignoring the foot under the table that seemed to take a sudden interest in his own. 

The pizza arrived a moment later and proved to be a good distraction, both men abandoning their teasing game in favor of food. “MMMmmm.” Danny half moaned as he sunk his teeth into his first slice. The receiver’s eyes widened “Not fair.” 

“This is delicious.” “I told yah.” Julian mumbled finishing off his own piece. “And dangerous. I’ll be begging you to bring this home every night!” 

The receiver’s eyes twinkled in amusement “Good thing I have willpower.” “One of us has too. And it won’t be me when it comes to pizza.” He grabbed another slice to prove his point. 

“I don’t need to eat again for a week.” Danny groaned as they left the restaurant. “I told you we could take that last piece home.” Julian argued and the older man shook his head “It would have been lonely. Besides it was calling to me.” 

The receiver shook his head as they strolled through the mostly empty Patriot Place. “Ready to go home?” Julian asked as Danny shook his head “Actually there is something I’d like to do first.” 

The younger man arched a brow in interest “And what’s that?” “I want to see this famous Hall of Fame.” Julian rolled his eyes replying flatly “You do not.” 

“I do.” Danny insisted and the receiver sighed “Alright. But then we go home and I’m kicking your ass in ping pong.” The photographer laughed “You can try Mister Football. You can try.” 

Julian smiled as to himself as his lover inspected each display intensely. “We’re coming back sometime soon and I’m bringing my camera.” The receiver shook his head as Danny grinned pointing at a nearby standee “Hey look it’s you.” 

The younger man turned, crossing his arms and leaning back against the cardboard version of himself. “It’s taller than you.” The photographer chuckled as Julian frowned with a huff. They spent the next hour meandering the Hall of Fame. 

The receiver was finally able to drag his lover away promising they would come back another time. They strode hand in hand past the Pro Shop when the door opened and two young women stepped out. Danny glanced up just in time to catch the young brunette’s eye and shoot her smile. She froze, a look of confusion turning to recognition “Hey. You found your date.” 

“I did.” The photographer replied as Julian turned to face her and the woman’s eyes widened. “You’re Julian Edelman?!?!” “I am.” The receiver replied extending his hand. She took it staring at the two men in disbelief “Is he the date you were waiting for?” 

Danny nodded “Yes. Julian is my boyfriend.” Her eyes widened even more if that was possible “You’re Julian Edelman’s boyfriend!?!?” The receiver nodded, amused by the young woman’s stammering. “And you let me yammer on like an idiot?” 

The photographer chuckled “It was sweet and informative.” She blushed, looking every bit embarrassed. “I figured you were just a fan not his boyfriend. He’s got a lot of those.” It was Julian’s turn to blush slightly as she continued on “Well I’m glad you found me informative.” 

“I did. You were very helpful.” “Well that is my job.” She replied, flashing them a smile. “Do you work later this week?” Danny asked and she nodded. “Yes I do.” 

“Great. I’m going to need your help with something.” “I’d be happy to help. You know where to find me.” “I do. Have a good night.” The photographer replied before the two continued towards the private player parking lot. 

“So ocean blue or muted sea foam green?” Julian asked holding up two paint samples. The pair was curled up together on Danny’s couch and attempting to go through the large pile of samples the designer had brought by while they were out. 

Honestly, the receiver really didn’t like either of them. By the look on Danny’s face he didn’t either. “Neither.” “Agreed.” The receiver tossed the two paint samples on top of the stack with a sigh. 

“Ok so let’s set paint aside for later and take a look at something else.” The photographer suggested reaching for one of the thick binders. “Well we both agreed on the granite countertops and the cabinets so how about the backsplash? The designer left some options behind.” 

Julian reached over, pointing to a muted gray stone tile “I like this one. It’s subtle but also a bit bold.” Danny nodded, frowning as he held it up to the wooden cabinet sample. “It doesn’t really match.” He paused for moment thinking it over. “But it could work in the master bathroom.” 

“And we do need to pick tile for in there.” The younger man added watching his lover hold up the tile and squinting at it. “I like it. Let’s do that for the master bath.” Julian let out a happy noise “Well one decision made. And a million more to go.” 

A couple of hours later and a few more decision made, Danny rubbed his eyes. “I can’t stare at samples any longer.” “Me either.” The receiver agreed, leaning back against the older man’s chest. Somehow during the last hour Julian had ended up in his lap and now laid stretched out between his legs. 

“But I can think of something else we could.” The younger man practically purred, tilting his head up and rubbing his scruffy chin against Danny’s and kissing along the older man’s jaw line. “Is that so?” The photographer replied leaning down and searching for his lover’s lips. 

“Um hum.” The receiver rucked up his boyfriend’s shirt in search of more skin. A quiet noise slipping past his lips as the older man’s hands gripped his hips and thumbs slowly snuck inside the hem line of his sweats. He ground his crotch down, letting his half hard cock rut against his lover’s. 

A moan left the photographer as he tugged on Julian’s shirt, a silent order to remove it. The receiver complied tossing the cotton tee somewhere over his shoulder as he leaned down, letting their bare chests press together as he stole another kiss. “The bedroom isn’t too far away.” 

Julian let out a groan on annoyance “Here is just fine.” “I don’t have any lube out here.” Another groan, but this one sounding more like a snarl as the younger man hopped off him and practically ripped him from the couch. 

Danny’s back barely touched the mattress and the younger man pounced on top of him. He moaned as gentle kisses turned into needy love bites, a hand snaking between them and lubing his erect cock. A moment later and Julian pushing himself down and he groaned, the delicious feeling of being inside his lover was something he cherished. 

His hands rested on his boyfriend’s thighs as he tried to keep up with the frenzied pace Julian had set. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He gripped the younger man’s leg in warning and wrapped one hand around his lover’s cock. 

Julian moaned, feeling his impending orgasm creep up his spine. His eyes feel closed as he rode out the wonderful aftershocks as Danny exploded inside of him. He flopped forward onto his lover; his muscles felt like gelatin as his body completely relaxed. 

He sighed contently at the hand that softly massaged his back. “Keep going. Feels good.” They lay together in silence, enjoying each other’s presence for a few moments. “Do you have any clients tomorrow?” Julian murmured. 

“Nope. I’m all yours.” The receiver snuggled closer “Just how I like it.” “Good because we have lots of things to figure out for the condo.” 

“Like which room we should break in first?” A soft chuckle left the photographer’s throat “Something like that.” “Well my vote is for the kitchen or the loft. Everyone always goes to the bedroom its so cliché.” 

“Always the adventurer.” “You love it.” Julian shot back with a smirk. “I love you but.” The receiver surged up, cutting off his lover’s retort. He pulled back, lips swollen once again “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I will try to post the next update in the next couple of weeks.


	12. Season Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It season opener and Julian's full of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is here! Sorry it took me so long to get it updated.

Training camp came and went as did Pre-season. Before Julian knew it was Saturday before the opening home game of the season. He was a swirling with varying emotions; excitement and nervousness building into an endless vat of pent up energy. 

So much so that Danny eyed him with concern. “Babe you’re pacing again.” “I need to do something.” Julian replied, he really needed some way to rid himself of this nervous energy or he wouldn’t sleep tonight. “How about we skate for a bit.” 

“Yea. Let’s go.” The receiver grabbed his board, impatiently waiting for Danny to grab his and they were out the door. It was a beautiful September day, warm but not hot just the perfect temperature. Julian took a deep breath, letting the gentle breeze caress his face as he let it out, along with some of tension. 

They arrived back at the house a little over an hour later and Julian seemed much more at ease. “Thanks I needed that.” The photographer smiled “Of course. I enjoyed the break as well.” They’d barely put their boards away and the doorbell rang. 

Julian answered it coming back into his kitchen with a few bags of food. Danny came up from behind him sniffing the air “What’s on the menu for tonight?” “Pre-game pasta. I eat it before every game.” The receiver leaned back as a hand grazed his ass intentionally “You know I love me some pasta.” 

Since season had officially started they had been spending more time at Julian’s place. It was easier as the receiver lived closer to Gillette and was now having specialized meals delivered to his place most nights. Danny didn’t mind, the drive was further but it was nice not to have to cook and the food was good. 

But he did miss seeing Julian every night. Their schedules, especially his lover’s football schedule was crazy. They did their best to see each other whenever they could but it wasn’t easy. Both men couldn’t wait for their place to be finished so they could spend nights together at least. 

Speaking of which they needed to finalize what tile they wanted for the kitchen backsplash so the contractor could start on it next week. He brought the two samples they’d narrowed it down too to the table and Julian raised a brow. “More shit to pick?”

“Just need to decide which one of these we want for the kitchen.” The receiver eyed both samples “I like the grayer one.” A noncommittal noise left the photographer “I was thinking the whiter one.” 

Julian twirled some pasta on his fork “If it makes you happy and gets the place finished sooner we’ll get the white one.” “The white tile it is.” 

“You’re going to do great today!” Julian tossed his bag over his shoulder, turning back to face his lover. “Watch the game, don’t just take photos the whole time.” Danny smirked “Try and stop me Mister Football.” 

The receiver rolled his eyes leaning in for a kiss. “Kick ass.” “You know I will.” “Getting cocky already? Better save that for game time.” Julian chuckled “Oh I’ll save some cocky for tonight.” 

Danny’s eyes darkened a fraction at the promise “You better.” “Always. Love you.” “Love you too! Let’s go!” “Let’s fucking go!” Julian hollered back over his shoulder as he stepped into the garage. 

“You ready for today?” He chided Tom as he opening his locker. “Fuck yea!” The quarterback clapped back and the receiver let out an excited whoop in return. He reached for some warm up clothes when he noticed something taped to the inside of locker. 

He recognized the unique handwriting that scrawled him name across the front. He pulled the envelope down, turning it over and tearing it open. Inside was a letter and gift card. 

Jules,  
I wanted to get you a little something for good luck but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate all the shit you would get if I sent a bouquet of flowers. And you don’t really seem the flower type but you do seem the burger type. So after you win today you can treat yourself to a burger or two, or share with a certain sweet and wonderful boyfriend.   
I can’t wait to lose my voice cheering for you today! I know you put your heart in soul into the game and can’t wait to watch you run over the Jaguars! LET’S FUCKING GO! Superbowl 53 here we come!   
All my love,  
Dola  
P.S. If you happen to see a handsome man in a number 11 jersey running around taking photos and claiming to be your boyfriend just ignore him. He’s my evil twin. I will be sitting up in the family and friends box with Ashley Hogan watching my boyfriend destroy the Jaguars. 

He smiled to himself as he carefully folded the letter and slid the gift card back into the envelope. Danny was something else and he was so lucky to call him his own. 

“Ooooooooo. Whatcha got there Jules?” Tom chided and the receiver rolled his eyes sliding the envelope into the top zipper pouch of his bag. “Maybe it’s a love letter?” Chris Hogan added winking at the older receiver as he grabbed his own warm up sweats. 

Julian turned to the younger receiver with a suspicious glare “Why I do have a feeling you had something to do with this?” Chris Hogan looked taken aback “Me?” Julian snorted shaking his head and pulling on a pair of shorts. 

He headed onto the field with a few other teammates straggling behind him. Julian loved to be one of the first onto the field, whether it be practice, warm ups, or game time. He scanned the field as he took a deep breath; he was ready!

“I was told not to spend all my time taking pictures and to actually watch the game.” Danny informed as Ashley led him down another flight of stairs towards the field. She waved him off “We’ll have plenty of time to watch them game once it starts. Might as well get some good pictures while there aren’t many people here. Besides you even got permission to bring in your big lens.” 

The photographer patted his media clearance badge, he was glad he remembered it otherwise it would have been confiscated. “I think he’s worried all spend the whole game taking pictures of everything instead of focusing on him.” Ashley laughed “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

The finally made it down to the first row of seating and Danny’s eyes were immediately draw to the shortest of the receiver group on the field. He watched as Julian finished a practice punt return and tossed the ball back to one of the Patriots staff. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift from his bare lover’s muscular calves up to his thick thighs and eventually to his favorite backside. And to be fair it wasn’t entirely his fault, the shorts Julian was wearing were so short you couldn’t help but stare. 

He pulled himself from his stupor and grabbed his camera. He snapped picture after picture until Julian headed into the tunnel and disappeared from sight. “I see why Jules wanted you to leave your camera at home?” Ashley chided, nudging the photographer in the ribs. 

Danny turned confused towards her and pointed to the large clock on the nearby jumbotron. “You’ve been at it for almost a half an hour.” The photographer laughed “I guess I zoned out.” “Let’s explore.” She suggested and Danny followed after. 

It wasn’t long before Julian returned to the field this time in full uniform and Danny was ready with camera in hand. Ashley giggled at him “You two are so cute.” The photographer was so focused on his work he didn’t notice. 

But someone else did. He saw the minute Julian noticed him through the camera lens, the receiver turning to him with a knowing smirk. He lowered the camera with a cheesy grin and Julian shook his head before turning his focus back onto the field. “Busted!” Ashley cried and Danny shrugged snapping a few more pictures. 

“Danny seems to be having fun.” Tom smirked tipping his head in the photographer’s direction. “Oh I’m aware.” Julian replied side eyeing his lover from afar. The quarterback winked at best receiver before grabbing a ball and motioning Julian downfield. 

I wasn’t wrong, the photographer thought downing another bottle of water. He’d lost a majority of his voice and his throat was raw but it was worth it! He jumped to his feet as Tom hurtled a ball downfield to his lover who leapt up and caught it in mid-air. 

The booth erupted into chaos as Julian landed on the two-yard line and managed to convert the third down. On the very next play Chris Hogan ran the last two yards for a touchdown! Ashley grabbed onto Danny, and they were hugging tightly shrieking with joy. 

The game ended soon after. The Patriots winning 34 to 21. Ashley turned to Danny “It’s probably easier for you to just meet Julian somewhere away from the stadium. I usually just meet Chris at home. They don’t allow family and friends onto the field unless its playoff game or the Super Bowl.” 

“If you’re up for it we could all go to dinner somewhere to celebrate.” She smiled at him “That would be great. Let me text Chris.”   
“So.” Chris started once Belichick and Matthew Slater finished their speeches. “Apparently we are meeting you and Danny for dinner somewhere?” Julian nodded finishing up a text to Danny. “Danny just asked me if we wanted to go.” 

Danny: Congrats on the win Mister Football. You up for a little celebration dinner with the Hogans?

Julian: Sure. Where are we going?

Danny: Wherever you two want. 

Julian: I’ll ask Hogs.

Chris shrugged “I’m good as long as there is food.” The older receiver snorted “You’re so helpful.” 

Danny: Ashley said don’t bother asking him he’s no help. 

Julian: He wasn’t. 

Danny: Ashley suggested a steakhouse in Back Bay. Abe and Louie’s. 

Julian: Sounds good to us. And then we can swing by and check on the progress at the condo. 

Danny: Perfect. Meet you there.

Ashley and Danny made it to the restaurant first and we’re escorted to a table. It wasn’t long before the two football players arrived. Bright blue eyes met his own from across the room and the photographer grinned. He loved the way his lover’s baby blues sparkled and how the younger man seemed to light up in his presence. 

A little cocky smirk made its way onto his boyfriend’s face as he approached the table “So I take it that was your evil twin out there photographing away during warm ups?” Danny pulled the chair next to him out in offering “Of course.” 

Julian shot him a naughty smile as he sat down and grabbed the menu. The photographer leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on his lover’s cheek “Congratulations on the win.” “Thank you. And thank you for the note.” 

“We can do burgers tomorrow.” Danny promised and Julian let out a sigh. “You’re killing my diet.” Danny winked “You’ll live.” 

“Not if Brady finds out.” Julian muttered. Chris Hogan nodded in agreement from across the table. “He’s crazy strict about what he eats. Well anything he puts in his body honestly.” “It’s sort of become a running joke.” The older receiver admitted. 

The photographer arched a brow “So no celebratory drinks tonight then?” “Oh no I’m having a beer.” Julian assured grabbing the drink menu. 

A few hours later and Julian pulled into his garage followed by Danny who parked behind him. The photographer followed his exhausted boyfriend into the house carrying a large overnight bag and his camera equipment. 

“So how many pictures did your twin take?” The receiver asked dropping his bag on the chair near the door. “Quite a few. He’s a talented guy.” Julian started to chuckle but it ended in a yawn. “I’ll show you tomorrow but now I think you need to go to bed.” 

“So what are your plans for me in bed? I did score a touchdown today but I didn’t really get a chance to do a celebratory dance.” “I am good at the horizontal tango.” The photographer replied with a naughty smile. 

Julian reached down rucking his shirt just a bit and he grinned as Danny’s eyes followed his movement. “Is that you talking or your evil twin?” The older man stepped closer, so close in fact the receiver could feel his lover’s body heat and he had to stop himself from tackling his boyfriend. 

The younger shivered at the words that left his lover’s mouth “I guess you’ll have to find out.” And he leapt forward, his body surging into his lover’s as their lips met. Danny moaned into the kiss “Come here.” He slid his hands down to Julian’s ass and hoisted him up. 

The younger man responded by wrapping his legs around the photographer’s waist as Danny carried them into the bedroom. Clothes were slid off and a moment later he was being pressed into the mattress as Danny slipped between his parted thighs and slide inside him. Moans and groans followed as the two men moved together, hips meeting and lips and teeth crashed together. 

Julian panted coming down from his orgasm, his eyes half lidded and a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I love you.” Danny raised his head from where he was resting it on the younger man’s chest, a matching smile on his face “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! I appreciate you sticking with me on this story and all the kudos and comments.


	13. A Squirrel, a Fox, a Snake, and a Clown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BYE week is here and the boys aren't going to waste it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it taking so long for an update. Life got a bit hectic lately so thank you for patiently waiting. And onto Chapter 13.

The season was flying by; the eighth game of the season was tomorrow afternoon. And then it was bye week! Danny had been looking forward to it for weeks. While many players took vacation for the week he and Julian would be spending the week moving into their new condo. And apparently attending Rob Ninkovich’s Halloween Party. 

He’d learned a lot about his boyfriend in the last eight weeks. When they first started dating and Julian told him he was competitive, Danny didn’t realize just how competitive his lover was. The Patriots had lost two games so far this season and after both games his boyfriend came home so pissed off that Danny wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

After the first lost, he’d tried to comfort his lover and Julian was having none of it. The younger man almost bit his head off, snarling and swearing as he stomped off to his bedroom. When he dared to enter a couple hours later creeping into bed, he almost jumped out of his skin as Julian said his name. 

Danny shuddered out a breath “I thought you we’re asleep.” “Can’t sleep yet.” The receiver mumbled “I owe you an apology. I’m sorry I jumped all over you, I know you were just trying to help.” 

The younger man rolled over to face him and the photographer could see the tired frustration in his lover’s eyes. The older man laid a hand on his boyfriend’s arm “It’s ok.” “I shouldn’t have freaked on you. I’m just so frustrated, I should have played better.” 

“You can’t hold the entire team on your shoulders.” Danny murmured as Julian hissed out a breath. “I should have caught that ball.” “If there’s one thing I know about you babe, it’s how relentless you are. You’ll take that frustration to the field and catch that ball next time, the defenders around you be damned.” 

Julian finally smiled, it was a small one but it was there. “I love you.” “You should. I’m a great boyfriend.” The photographer clapped back with a grin, frowning in concern as his lover flinched slightly. “Your shoulder bothering you?” 

“It’s just sore.” “Come here.” He motioned his boyfriend to sit up. Julian reluctantly sat up, scooting closer to his boyfriend and sighing as the firm hands started to massage his shoulders. A groan slipped from the younger man as Danny found a knot and used his thumb to slowly work it out. 

“You’ve got quite the knot back here.” “Yea. Trainers were working on it tonight too.” Julian mumbled as his lover’s thumb dug deeper into the sore abused muscle. “You should ice it.” 

Another pained groan left the receiver’s lips “You sound like the trainers and Tom.” “And maybe they’re right?” “Ugggggh probably.” Julian moaned, his head falling forward as he tried not to tense up. A few more minutes of his boyfriend mercilessly digging at his shoulder and the older man called it quits. 

The receiver flopped over, thoroughly drained and disappointed as Danny slipped out of bed and disappeared. He returned a moment later with an ice pack and draped it over his lover’s sore shoulder. 

After that night and conversation, the two men learned how to deal with each other better. Danny backed off and let Julian vent out his frustrations which usually led to them having some sort of rougher sex on some random surface in one of their places. Bodies slamming together as teeth met skin and lips leaving behind dark marks until they were both too exhausted to do anything else. 

That was the best stress reliever. 

And after a few moments, with the little remaining energy Julian had he would roll over and kiss his so gently as he murmured “I love you.” And every time Danny would fall in love all over again. But he wasn’t the only one, Julian had his own moments of falling in love over and over again. 

It occurred every week usually on a Sunday unless they played a Monday night or Thursday night game. And try as he might Julian was never able to catch Danny in the act but the photographer somehow managed to sneak a handwritten note and sometimes a little gift or pick me up in his bag. He kept every one of the notes and cherished them dearly. 

They were simple really but each one was precious to Julian. No one had ever done something like that for him before. Which is why he was so disappointed when he opened his bag and found no envelope. He pulled out all the contents of his bag just to be sure when Tom side eyed him. “Missing something?” 

“Ummm.” The receiver half mumbled, not really answering the question. “Perhaps you should check your locker.” The quarterback suggested, smirking to himself as he turned back to his own locker. Julian glanced suspiciously at Tom as he turned to his locker and slowly opened it. 

One could never trust Tom; he was the king of practical jokes. Well he liked to think he was and the receiver was worried something might leap out at him. He peeked inside, nothing flew out at him so he slid it open further and was surprised to find a bottle of champagne perched on the top shelf next to his helmet. 

A note was taped to the front, he grinned reaching for the pale glass bottle. 

Jules,  
I thought we should start BYE week off right! The champagne is for later so we can celebrate a team win and the start of living together. I can’t believe it’s finally happening and I can’t wait to hold you in arms every night. Go kick ass and take names today! As always I’ll be in my usually seat screaming your name till I’m hoarse. I’ll meet you at our place after the win!  
Love,  
Danny  
P.S. My evil twin has acquired a new camera so he’ll probably be running all over the stadium trying it out. Just ignore him and he’ll return to his seat in time to watch you play. 

The Patriots won and Danny was so relieved. He wanted to start their big move off on a happy note. And a happy note it was! 

Julian sighed contently, nuzzling his cheek against his lover’s shoulder as his tossed a bare leg between Danny’s own. “Our first night together in our home.” The photographer kissed the younger man’s forehead “It is.” 

“And we christened it properly.” Danny snorted “Only you would think of that.” Julian grinned “Whatever you were thinking the same thing.” “Actually I was surprised we did it in the bed.” 

Julian surveyed the empty room “Well it’s not like we have any other furniture to do it on.” “Who said anything about furniture? We have a lovely stairwell to break in.” The younger man softly chuckled “We’ll work on that tomorrow.” 

“Got em.” Julian announced entering their bedroom, they finally finished up moving things this morning. The living room was littered with boxes that still needed unpacked but at least all their things were at the condo now. The receiver laid the final pieces to their costumes on the bed as Danny was unpacking clothes and putting them in his dresser. 

“Good. I’m just about finished unpacking my clothes.” The receiver sighed, running a hand through his hair “I need to do that too. Good thing we have the rest of the week do that. I forgot what a pain in the ass it was to move.” 

Danny chuckled in agreement, he was looking forward to have everything put away as well. “Well we have about an hour before the makeup artist arrives.” “You really took this Halloween Party seriously.” Julian replied flopping down on the bed. 

“You said Ninko goes all out so I wanted to be prepared.” “Oh I’ll be prepared all right babe.” Julian shot back with shit eating grin. “I’m sure you will be but you’re a squirrel and I’m pretty sure foxes eat squirrels.” Danny clapped back with a smirk. 

“Is this your way of asking if you can eat me out?” The receiver laid back on the bed spreading his legs in invitation “Because I’m game if you are.” Danny pretended to think it over glancing back over his shoulder with a wicked grin “We’ll see if you’re a good squirrel tonight.” 

“Hold still!” The tiny blonde woman snapped as Julian wiggled his nose again. “Sorry but its itchy!” The receiver complained trying desperately to stay still. Danny giggled at his lover’s predicament as black face paint was carefully applied to Julian’s nose and extended out to form whiskers. “Oh don’t even it’s your turn next.” Julian warned trying his best to glare at Danny without moving his face. 

“Done.” She announced about twenty minutes later, stepping back to admire her work. “You look like a real squirrel now.” She handed him a mirror and the receiver’s eyes widened. He hardly recognized himself, he really did look almost animal like whiskers and all. 

She shooed him out of the chair and pointed to Danny “Sit.” The photographer complied and she went to work. The makeup artist first covered his face in orange paint first and then moved onto his eyes. A little less than an hour later and Danny was transformed into his own creature, a fox. 

The receiver licked his lips leaning against the kitchen island “You look good.” Danny sent his lover a smirk as he rose from the chair “Should we get out costumes on?”   
Julian spun around in front of the floor length mirror “I’m going to need help with my tail.” The photographer grabbed ahold of the bushy accessory and attached it to the younger man’s belt and shirt. The receiver grinned, checking himself out in the mirror, his tights gray jeans leading up to his long sleeved gray long sleeved shirt with white patch in the center. 

“Better not forget my ears.” He slid the gray headband over his perfectly styled hair and nodded to himself. He looked the part and now it was time to go enjoy themselves. He glanced back to find Danny struggling to attach his own tail “Need help?” 

“Please!” The younger man helped his lover wrestled his long orange tail into place. Julian eyed the other man with a smile “I still can’t believe you found orange jeans to match your shirt.” “What can I say I’ve got skills.” Danny replied sliding his own ear headband on as he looked himself over. Satisfied he motioned to the door “Shall we?” 

“We’ll look who the cat dragged in! Or should I say fox?” Ninko snickered as the pair arrived at his front door. “Nice to see you too.” Julian replied sarcastically and was rewarded with Ninkovich’s hearty laughter and a slap to his still sore shoulder. He swung the door open “Come in…. if you dare.” 

Julian held back his eye roll at his dramatic friend who had somehow in the last second dawned a creepy looking clown mask. The receiver grabbed his lover’s hand and drug him in the direction of the bar, he was going to need a drink to deal with all of Ninko’s scare tactics and hijinks tonight. 

“You weren’t kidding about how into Halloween he is.” Danny turned to Julian with a disgusted look on his face as he pointed to a large, realistic looking spider. The photographer wasn’t scared of many things but he didn’t do spiders or snakes. Especially snakes. 

Come to think of it he never mentioned his snake phobia to Julian and he wondered if he should. As if the universe was prepared to answer his question not a minute later and someone popped around the corner holding none other than a large snake. Danny didn’t know whether it was real or fake and he wasn’t sticking around to find out. 

He let out an undignified squeak as he bolted past his boyfriend and out of the room. The receiver glared at Ninko who merely shrugged “Your boy toy not like snakes?” Julian shook his head at the prank heading in the direction his boyfriend had made his beeline escape moments earlier. 

“Danny?” The photographer snapped his head up at the sound of his name, he let loose a sigh of relief realizing it was his boyfriend. “You ok?” Julian took a seat next to him and ran a hand down his back. The older man shuddered “Yea. So maybe I should have told you earlier I’m frightened of snakes and spiders.” 

“Just don’t let Ninko know.” “Too late for that.” Danny sighed and his lover wrapped an arm around him. “I’ll keep you safe but in return you have to protect me from the carnies and clowns.” “Clowns?” Danny asked skeptically. 

“Hate them. And Ninko knows that. It took everything I had not to punch him in the face when he greeted us.” Danny nodded “Ok I’ll take clown duty and you take snake and spider duty.” Julian smiled holding out his hand “Deal.” 

They shook on it and Julian pulled his boyfriend to his feet. “Let’s go and mingle.” They’d barely set foot back into the main room and Ninko mysteriously appeared beside them. “So I wanted to call a truce. I don’t want to terrify your boyfriend until I get to know him a little better. But you Edels are fair game. So watch your back.” He laughed maniacally as he slunk away.

“That was fucking creepy.” Danny murmured and Julian nodded “That’s Ninko.” They both watched as the large defensive player leaped out on his next unsuspecting victim. A cry of “Fuck off Ninkovich” echoed down the hall. 

The couple made their way back to the bar, grabbing a couple drinks on their way to the porch at the back of the house. They found a few other players there along with Ashley and Chris and Danny was grateful for the familiar faces. 

“Ninko get you yet?” Chris asked Julian jerked his head towards his lover “He got Dola. Came in carrying a big snake.” “Oh that damn snake!” Ashley cried “He gets me with it every year! Poor Danny.” She motioned to the open spot next to her and photographer obliged. 

“I hate snakes.” Danny grumbled pushing his tail to the side. “Me too. But since he’s already gotten you, you’re good for the night but did he get Jules?” The photographer shook his head “Nope.” “Well then better keep an eye on him, Ninko has a way of figuring out people’s fears.” 

Julian rolled his eyes “I’m not scared of him.” “Never say never Edelman!” A creepy voice cackled and the receiver shook his head as his tail bobbed gently behind him. “Anyway, nice costumes Raggedy Ann and Andy?” 

Ashely shook his head “Yes sir! And we make them look good.” She nudged her husband with her hip and he nodded sheepishly. “Wait till you see Brady and Gisele. They are an avocado and toast.” 

“Of course they are.” Julian snickered glancing into the hall in hopes of seeing the quarterback in costume. He smirked pulling out his phone. 

Jules: I hear you’re an avocado. Did you eat so many you turned into one?  
Tom: Haha you’re such a funny guy.   
Jules: Thanks. I am.   
Jules: So where are you?   
Tom: Around.   
Jules: ?  
Tom: You’ll see. 

The receiver shook his head “Tom’s being weird.” “Oh you know him. Probably trying to prank someone.” Chris replied taking a sip of his drink. 

A few hours later and the party was beginning to die down. The Hogan’s had left a few minutes before and Danny yawned wrapping an arm around his boyfriend “Ready to go home?” “Yea let’s get out of here.” 

The pair headed out, saying their goodbyes along the way. “Well it seems I escaped unscathed this year.” Julian remarked as the headed down the front steps to the sidewalk. “Seems that way.” The words barely left Danny’s mouth and a large figure stepped out from behind their car, dressed as a very creepy clown. 

“I hear you don’t like clowns!” The color drained from Julian’s face but the receiver kept his composure. “Nice one Ninko. Have a good night.” A hand grabbed his and Julian gripped it tightly as he felt warm breath tickled his neck “Leaving so soon babe.” 

The receiver’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as he whipped around and came face to face with another scary as hell clown. Julian’s mouth fell open but no sound came out, it wasn’t until Danny pulled him away that he let out a terrified scream.

“You’re ok. Jules you’re alright.” Danny soothed pulling his boyfriend close as Tom ripped off his clown mask. Tears were forming in the quarter back’s eyes he was laughing so hard. “FUCK OFF BRADY!” Julian cried, still shaking as his boyfriend lead him to the car. 

The photographer grabbed the keys “I’ll drive.” “The night is still young. Where you going?” Ninkovich sneered coming around to the passenger’s side door just as the receiver slid inside. “Fuck off!” Julian hissed slamming the door shut. 

The clown laughed, pressing his face against the window and pounding on it. The receiver held up his middle finger as Danny put the car in reverse and Ninko backed up as he laughed hysterically. “Well that was an interesting party.” 

Julian looked at his lover sideways as he willed his heart beat to slow down. “It always is.” The older man wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s thigh “Are you ok?” The younger man slouched in his seat, releasing a shaky breath “Yes. I just really hate clowns.” 

The receiver tossed his ears on the table as the entered the condo. His tail followed suit as he stripped down and washed the make-up off his face. Danny joined in a moment later washing his own face. Julian grabbed a hand towel, drying his face when his eyes met his lover’s in the mirror and he started to chuckle and soon turned into full blown laughter. 

Both men laughing so hard it hurt. “Fuck that was the weirdest party I’ve ever been too.” Danny panted, finally able to catch his breath as he laid back on the bed. “You can say that again.” Julian snorted turning on his side to face his boyfriend. Their faces inches apart as the younger man leaned in meeting his lover halfway for kiss. 

“Your friends are nuts.” Julian giggled “Yup.” The older man grinned “Lucky I love you.” “Love you too and I am lucky to have you.” Danny gently cupped his lover’s cheek “So am I. Luckiest guy in the world that I get to call you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! I hope you have been enjoying One Kiss so far and thanks for sticking around. I appreciate all of you and a Happy New Year to all of you.


	14. Super Bowl Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's AFC Championship and Super Bowl time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took forever but I didn't forget about you amazing readers!

Days turned into weeks, holidays came and went and the couple settled into their new routine. They learned each other quirks and pet peeves quite quickly; Jules learned not to throw his dirty laundry whenever he pleased. ‘Laundry belongs in the laundry basket Jules!’ 

Danny learned that Julian wasn’t a fan of dishes just laying around the sink. Which he considered strange since the man was fine with his clothes being scattered throughout the bedroom but to each their own. He also learned his lover was allergic to mustard seed after an unfortunate incident involving a new Indian recipe the photographer attempted to make. 

But they made it work. They each had some not so proud moments but at the end of the day they talked it out and made compromises. And nothing beat the feeling of falling asleep next to each other at night. Although this particular evening a certain receiver was quite hyper. 

“Here try this.” Danny held out a mug of some sort of tea. Julian sniffed it, wrinkling his nose. “It doesn’t have mustard seed and it will help you relax. Try it.” The receiver took the mug a took a sip, it tasted ok but it wasn’t great. But Danny was giving him that hopeful look, the one that said I’m trying to so hard to make it better. So Julian took another sip and forced a small smile. 

“I’m sorry I’m just.” The receiver sighed as Danny took a seat next to him. “You’re full of pent up nervous energy. I know tomorrow is a big game and you’ll be amazing. You always are.” Julian moved closer, pressing himself against the older man, only God knew how much he loved Danny. 

The man was so supportive and loving. Always encouraging him and next to his mom was his biggest cheerleader. He would never take that title away from his mom, no matter how much he loved Danny. And the older man knew it and even encouraged it, which lead to a great relationship with his mother. 

His family had embraced Danny like he was their own son. He sometimes wondered if his sister would prefer to have Danny as a brother, but too bad for her she was stuck with him. His lover’s family was great too, his boyfriend’s parents and brother treating him like family as well. He and Matt had become friends; Matt shared all kinds of embarrassing stories about his lover and it annoyed Danny to no end. 

They spent the next few hours cuddled up together on the couch until Julian relaxed enough to sleep. The photographer glanced around the stadium as he entered, it would be the last home game of the season and he wanted to remember every moment. As usual he was one of the first people into Gillette; wandering around and taking pictures of warm ups and such. 

Julian ran his fingertips along the edge of the letter he’d found inside his locker. He still hadn’t figured out how Danny managed to plant them but he loved each and every one of them. And he kept them in a small box inside his locker. 

He read the letter one more time before carefully folding it and slipping it inside the box. He pulled on his warm ups and headed out for the field. His eyes scanned the stadium seats coming to rest of the form his boyfriend. Or should he say the man’s evil twin. 

The receiver smiled to himself as Danny no doubt spotted him and staring snapping photos. He went about his usual warm up routine, taking a breath and glancing at his lover one last time before heading inside to change. He raced out of the tunnel in his usual spot next to Tom. It was game time. 

Danny was tapping his foot so hard he was shaking the chair he was sitting it. The game was close and the Patriots were just a few yards from the red zone and it was third down. Tom snapped the ball, dancing around the pocket in the unique way that was so Tom Brady. 

“Come on.” The photographer mumbled as the quarterback jerked his head back and forth looking for an open man. And finally he found one! Julian broke free of the defender, whipping back around just in time to snag the ball and make a beeline for the end zone. Touch Down!

Danny jumped to his feet as the crowd erupted in raucous cheering. “Come on.” Ashley shouted, grabbing the photographer’s forearm and motioning towards the door. The last few seconds ran off the clock and the field was flooded with friends and family. 

The photographer dodged around people, keeping his eyes peeled for his lover. He congratulated multiple people on his way to his boyfriend, he paused in his search as Matthew Slater bumped into him. He gave the Special Teams Captain a quick hug. “Jules is over there.” He pointed towards the fifty-yard line and Danny shot him a smile as trotted off. 

Finally, his lover’s form came into view and he rushed towards him. “JULES!” The receiver whipped around, breaking out into a huge smile as he ran to embrace Danny. “WERE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!” The receiver cried crushing Danny against him and kissing him hard.   
“I’m so proud of you.” The photographer grinned cupping his lover’s bearded cheeks. They held each other, beaming from ear to ear for a moment longer. “I have to go change and interview. But I’ll meet you at home as soon as I’m done.” 

“Ok. I’ll get the celebration burgers.” “And fries and milkshake?” The receiver asked hopefully. Danny chuckled “You got it. Whatever you want babe.” “I want you.” Julian replied with a cheeky smile. “I’m all yours.” 

Empty burger wrappers and fry containers littered the coffee table. A couple of AFC Champion hats and t-shirts hung on the end of the couch. Julian downed the last of his beer and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder with a contented sigh. “Thank you.” A pair of lips grazed his temple with a gentle kiss “For what?” 

“Being the best cheerleader.” “I can’t take that title you know that!” Danny chided. “Sorry. Second best cheerleader and for…. Just being here and encouraging me. For the notes. For everything.” Julian finished, he wasn’t the best with converting his feelings to words. 

The older man squeezed him a bit tighter “Always. I’m so proud of you. You’re going to the Super Bowl again.” Julian smiled broadly “I know. It’s all still sinking in.” “So we’re not getting much sleep tonight?” 

The receiver smirked “Not anytime soon.” 

Danny groaned as he was roughly pushed onto the bed as Julian tossed his boxer briefs aside and climbed on top. He grabbed some lube, slicking up himself before wrapping a slippery hand around the older man’s cock and stroking. 

The photographer hissed rolling his hips up in an attempt for more friction. “Don’t come without me.” Julian warned straddling his lover and pushing himself down onto the older man’s thick cock. He groaned loudly, tossing his head back as he bobbed up and down “Yesssssss.” 

“Fuck into me!” Julian demanded slamming down on his lover. Danny snapped his hips up, relishing the loud moan that echoed off the walls of their condo. The older man’s hips slowed to a stop, his eyes half lidded, his body so relaxed it felt like gelatin. He wiped his sticky, cum covered hand on the sheet as his lover came down from his own orgasm.

“God I love you.” Julian murmured leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. His thumbs stroked the older man’s cheeks and Danny grinned “I love you too.” 

Danny had grown used to Julian’s hectic football schedule but the Super Bowl preparation schedule was even worse. His lover was always strict about his schedule and diet during season but it was even worse now. He woke up early, made a smoothie, kissed Danny goodbye and was gone until the afternoon. 

The younger man ate healthy dinner, took melatonin, and went to bed early every night. Although he always made sure to spend a little time with Danny in the evening before bed. It made the photographer glad it was only two weeks before the Super Bowl. 

Five days before the Super Bowl, the team took off for Atlanta. Danny followed after a couple of days later. Julian surprisingly had more free time than the photographer expected. The photographer expected him to be tied up in practice, meetings, and interviews but he managed to sneak a few free hours in every day. 

The receiver spent his free time with his family, a couple of friends that flew down, and Danny. Julian had his very own cheering squad and the receiver relished every moment of it. Nothing beat having his loved ones around him during such an exciting and stressful time. 

He smiled as he headed out with the team for the last night of interviews. The team broke up into their individual podiums to answer questions. Reporters from various new stations and channels, magazines, and newspapers were rapidly firing questions at him from all directions. 

He calmly took his time answering each of them one at a time. He paused, lips curving into a smile as he saw his boyfriend break through the crowd of reporters. The sneaky bastard must have gotten a press pass. He returned his attention back to the young female reporter thrusting a microphone in his face and finished the interviews. 

“So how much trouble are you going to be in for having me here?” Danny asked and Julian shrugged. “As long as you’re out of here before midnight check I’m good.” “Well it’s a good thing I checked into the hotel just a couple doors down then.” 

“Glad everyone managed to get rooms. Thanks for that by the way.” The photographer grinned “Thank your mom. She did a majority of the work.” “She always does.” The younger man replied stepping closer and dragging Danny close by the shirt collar. 

“Feeling a little better?” The older man asked, running his fingertips over his lover’s bare shoulder. “Yea.” Julian propped himself up on his elbows “Somehow you always make me feel better.” He shivered as a feather light kiss landed on his neck “Good. I’d better get going.” 

“I wish you didn’t have to.” Julian sighed, holding his lover close for just a bit longer. The photographer ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair “I know but tomorrow night after you win the Super Bowl you can have me all night.” 

“I love you.” “I love you too.” Danny replied slipping out of bed and pulling on his clothes. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon before the game. Get a good night’s sleep.” He stroked the younger man’s bottom lip before tilting his head down for a kiss. 

Julian slid out of bed and escorted his boyfriend to the door. “I love you.” He stole a kiss before Danny had a chance to reply. “I love you too.” Another quick kiss and the photographer slipped out of the room. 

Jules: Thanks for the visit. 

Dola: Just got back to my hotel. Your parents are down at the bar and they invited for a drink. 

Jules: Enjoy that. 

Dola: They are delightful. Especially your dad. He’s a bit tipsy. 

Jules: He doesn’t drink often. 

Dola: I can tell. Anyway you are supposed to be sleeping. 

Jules: Just took my melatonin. 

Dola: Drink the tea I sent with you in your bag. 

Jules: Making it now. 

Dola: Your dad says get your ass in bed! You have a game to win tomorrow!

Jules: Tell him to calm down old man. 

Dola: lmao. I do agree with him though. 

Jules: I’m laying in bed drinking my tea. You all back off!

Dola: Ok. You drink your tea and drift off. 

Jules: I will. Love you. Goodnight

Dola: Love you too. Goodnight. You’ll kick ass tomorrow. 

Julian grabbed his jersey from his temporary locker and pulled it on. He headed out onto the field for team pictures. Once finished, he had a little less than an hour before he had to be back in the locker room to prepare for warm ups. 

His grinned as his mom came running up to him, wrapping him up in her arms. He greeted his family as Danny took a few pictures for the Hogan’s and a few other teammate’s families. Finally, his lover was done and pulling him in for a hug. 

“We need to get a picture of just you two.” Ashley shouted taking Danny’s camera, after a quick lesson in how to run it. She snapped multiple pictures of the couple before the team was being called back to the locker room. 

“I love you. Go kick ass and bring home a third ring.” “I will. Love you too.” Julian replied and Danny grinned “Gotta believe!” “Gotta believe!” The receiver echoed back. “Let’s fucking go!” The photographer winked and swatted his lover’s backside. 

“Let’s fucking go!” Julian screamed, shooting his lover and family one last grin before trotting off to the locker room. He had the Super Bowl to win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that leaves one last lone chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming next week. Feel free to leave comments and kudos they always encourage me to write :)


End file.
